Scandals to them ?
by ElloWings
Summary: !HeYa!  Suite au récent "scandale" sur Heather Morris, j'ai décidais d'écrire un OS sur la réaction qu'aurat Naya quand elle l'apprend.  Rating M/T
1. Chapter 1

Petite Anecdote; Hier, alors que je convertissais une de mes amies à Glee, je décide de lui montrer la tête de nos acteurs préfèreraient ! En arrivant à Heather Morris, je voie une photo d'elle floutée sur 'les zones'. Je me dis 'Photoshop'. Un peu plus tard, en lisant les ''news'' sur internet, j'apprends : Le portable d'Heather Morris (Brittany Pierce dans la série Glee) s'est fait hacker son portable et des photos ''hot'' son apparut sur la toile, l'actrice n'aurait pas était très contente au début, puis a fait preuve d'une super positive attitude en disant : _« Je les trouve très belles. Je n'en ai pas honte. Tout le monde devrait faire de belles photos de soi nu pour qu'une fois vieux, ils puissent se dire, "Oh, voilà à quoi je ressemblais quand mon corps était vraiment beau !" » _. Au début complètement triste, frustrée, épouvantée et compatissante pour la star (je n'aimerais pas me retrouver dans cette situation), j'étais déjà soulagée quand j'ai appris se qu'elle en pensait. Mais je me suis demandée, qu'en pense sa meilleure amie, notre chère Naya Rivera ?

Voilà donc un OS HeYa. On va imaginer (oui, oui, je ne penses pas que ce soit réelle) que Naya et Heather on une amitié ambiguë, enfin, une sorte d'amour caché. Relation assez flou, vous l'aurez compris (eheh).

* * *

><p><strong>SMS de Naya ;<strong>

**Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis HeMo ?**

**SMS de HeMo ;**

**Dire quoi ?**

**Naya ;**

**Heather ne joue pas ! Comment as-tu pus me le cacher ?**

**HeMo ;  
><strong>

**Nay, je déteste les devinettes, alors dis moi, là je vois pas. **

**Naya ;**

**Tu vois pas hein ? Heather, les photos ! Tes photos sur Internet ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis ?**

**HeMo ;**

**Oh... Ca. **

**Naya;**

**Oui, ça ! C'est pour ça que tu refusais de venir avec nous ? On peut en parler si tu veux.**

**Naya ;**

**Tu sais quoi, j'arrive, a dans 10 min.**

**HeMo ;**

**Naya je vais bien.**

**Naya ;**

**Oui, justement, normalement tu vas très bien ! Donc ça te touche, et je déteste quand tu es triste Heather.**

**J'arrive, je suis a l'angle de la rue.**

Heather n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa sonnette retentit. Pourquoi fallait-il que Naya habite si près ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de se qu'elle pourrait dire à sa meilleure amie. Elle entrouvrit la porte et put y découvrir une Hispanique habillée d'un short en Jean, d'un débardeur blanc américain et d'un sweet zippé marron. Naya avait laissée ses cheveux aux naturelles. Les rabattant d'un côté, même si certaine mèches ne jouaient pas le jeu. Des que La brune vit la blonde, elle se jetât sur elle. Entraînant la blonde dans un long câlin. Heather put enfin reprendre son souffle après que Naya lui ai dit pleins de ''je suis là'', ''ne t'en fais pas'' ou bien des ''si je retrouve le hackeur je le tue !'' se qui ne manquât pas de redonner le sourire a la blonde qui l'avait un peu perdue suite à cette incident. Certes, elle avait dit que cela ne l'embêtais pas tant que ça, mais c'était un peu gênant, elle avait peur de certaines réactions, comme celles de Naya, du Glee Cast, des producteurs.

Elles s'assirent aux contoires de la cuisine, Heather rapprochât sa boîte remplit de gâteaux en tout genre, elle en aurait surement besoin pour surmonter tous se qu'allait pouvoir le dire Naya. Celle-ci exprima un fin sourire en voyant le geste d'Heather, non, elle n'allait pas si bien que ça.

_-Es-tu sur de gérer ? Heather ?_

Elle attrapât la main de son amie, qui put lire un regard remplie de doute et de peur.

_-Oui, oui... Tu as du lire se que j'ai dis à la presse ?_

_ -Oui, d'ailleurs je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre, pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dis ?_

_ -Tu voulais que je te dise quoi ? ''Hey, salut Naya, je m'amuser a faire des photos de moi... Nu... Et, y'a une personne qui a hacké mon portable, du coup elle sont sur Internet. Sinon ça va ?''_

La blonde avait prononcer ses mots la tête baissée ver ses gâteaux qu'elle triturait depuis quelques minutes. La Latina mit une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

_-Hey, pleins de stars super connut ont eux ça ! Et puis y'a déjà eue des photos de toi nue._

_ -Oui, mais c'était fait exprès et pour les stars, elles ont passée un horrible moment après..._

Naya sourit tristement, elle soupirât. Se levât et parti farfouiller dans les placards de la cuisine de son amie. Elle sorti deux mugs et fit du chocolat chaud. Heather n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle fixait toujours ses fichus gâteaux. Naya prit donc l'initiative d'embrasser son amie pour voir si elle répondrait. Elle se pencha donc sur le contoir pour pouvoir capturer les lèvres de sa blonde. La brune fut déçut quand elle vu que son ami ne répondait pas au baiser.

_-Heather, c'est du passée maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait, et puis dans une semaine plus personne ne s'en souviendras !_

Aucune réaction... Nay soupirât encore une fois, puis elle eue une idée.

_-Vu que tu as du mal à tourner la page normalement, je vais te montrer les bons côtés !_

Sur ses mots elle attrapa les deux tasses chaudes et se dirigeât vers le couloir.

_-Heather ! _

Blanc.

_-Heather ? Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher... Ca va se finir comme la dernière fois !_

Ah oui, la dernière fois... Elles avaient commençaient à s'embrasser sur son canapé, mais voulant que se soient plus confortable, elles avaient prient le chemins de la chambre, tout en continuant de s'embrasser, de se caresser... Du coup Naya était venue contre le mur qui séparait le couloir de la chambre. Heather avait du donc la porter jusqu'au lit. La brune étant trop essoufflée et ayant du mal à reprendre contenance. Elles s'étaient endormies quelques minutes plus tard, lover l'une contre l'autre...

Heather se leva donc et suivit le chemin que son amant avait empruntée juste avant. Elle rejoignit donc Bee dans sa chambre, celle-ci était allongée sur le lit et avait ouvert l'ordinateur de la blonde. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, c'est bête, elle venait d'arriver trop tard, Naya était en train de chercher ses fameuses photos.

_-Naya noooon... C'est franchement énervant ! On peut pas faire autre chose ?_

Elle se cachât sous son oreiller. Nay quand a elle continuait de chercher les photos. Un éclat de rire retentit quand elle vu enfin une des photos. Heather s'enfonçât l'oreiller sur la tête, espérant disparaître. Elle sentit deux mains enlever son ''armure'', et elle vu le visage enjôleur de sa meilleure amie.

_-Mais c'est que tu n'a pas mentit, tu es sexy sur ses photos !_

Elle accentuât bien sur le mot 'sexy', se qui augmentât le rose sur les joue d'HeMo. Une question vint la titiller.

_-Tu ne l' avais pas vu ?_

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit.

_-Non, je voulais les voir avec toi. Mais si j'avais su qu'elle était si bien, je l'aurais regardais bien avant._

Bee se penchât et embrassât sa partenaire. Cette fois-ci elle répondu au baiser. Ses deux bras entourèrent le cou de la Latine et la rapprochèrent. Les mains baladeuses de l'hispanique partirent sur le corps de son amante, caressant le plus de peau possible. Le T-shirt de la blonde étant trop gênant, Naya le fit voler dans la pièce. Elle put voire que Heather ne portait pas de soutiens-gorges.

_-Tu ais fâchés avec les sous-vêtements en ce moment ?_ Rigola-elle.

Ce qui lui valut un pincement. Puis Heather prit le contrôle et retourna Naya. Se retrouvant au-dessus. Elle plongeât dans le cou de son amante et s'amusât à faire gémir la jeune brune.

_-Mmmh.. J'ai une question He._

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un gémissement sourd.

_- Tais-toi, j'ai juste envie de toi._

_ -Oui, mais... _Nouveau gémissement. _Plus vite je te pose la question, plus vi._

Elle retourna la blonde, se mettant à califourchon sur elle.

_-Plus vite on pourra passer à autre chose._

La blonde ne l'écouta pas, elle se releva et prit le débardeur de son amie et le jeta près du pull de celle-ci, qu'elle avait enlevé pour être plus à l'aise. Elle passa ses mains dans le dos halée de sa partenaire et dégrafa son soutiens-gorges, l'envoyant aussi balader dans la chambre. Alors que l'hardante brune allait en placer une, Heather la força au silence, en plongeant sa tête dans sa poitrine. Faisant presque crier Naya de plaisir. Néanmoins elle réussit à reprendre le ''pouvoir'' et fusilla la blonde du regard.

_-J'ai dis on parle Blondie._

La concernée répondit par une mou boudeuse, qui aurait presque put faire changer Naya d'avis. Mais elle voulait savoir, et elle était sur qu'elle aurait plus de chance de le savoir là que après.

_-Alors tu la pause cette question ?_ Cracha la blonde.

Naya sourit, ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle était mignonne quand elle boudait ! Elle approchât son visage de la blonde et bizarrement elle fut repoussée, se qui augmenta son sourire. Elle attrapa les poignets d'Heather et retenta une approche. Après avoir bataillée pour plaquer ses poignets contre le matelas, la belle brune s'approcha du visage rouge de la blonde et lui souffla:

_- A qui étaient destinées ces photos ?_

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que la jeune blonde rougissait de plus en plus. Elle réduit un peu plus la distance entre leur visage et reposa la même question. Elle obtenu la même réaction d'Heather.

_-Tu sais, je peux rester comme ça pendant très, oh oui, très longtemps. Te voir en-dessous de moi c'est si jouissant !_

Leurs lèvres avaient à peine quelques millimètres d'écart. Naya sentait le souffle de la jeune blonde et pareil pour celle-ci. Le sourire de la jeune brune n'avait pas diminué, et le teint tomate de HeMo non plus.

_-Allez Heather, tu ne va pas nous stopper dans se qu'on allait faire !_

_ -C'est toi qui nous as arrêté, on aurait très bien pu continuer..._

_ -Oh, mais on va continuer, quand tu m'auras dis la raison de tes photos !_

Le sourire qu'arborait la latina avait maintenant une touche un peu plus douce. Par contre la blonde, elle, était toujours aussi rouge. Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir ? C'est un peu bizarre, humiliant a dire devant sa meilleure amie. C'est une sorte de situation ou on a pas envie de dire le pourquoi on a fait ça.

_-Pour toi..._

Elle avait dit ça dans un murmure presque inaudible. Mais même si Naya l'avait entendus, elle voulait que sa blonde lui redise.

_-Pour toi... C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait... Je. Je voulais.. Passer une nuit avec toi... Enfin tu vois quoi._

Son regard fuyait la réaction de l'hispanique. Elle était redevenu rouge pivoine, et c'était franchement embarrassant. Elle réussit à s'échapper des mains de la brune et attrapa l'oreiller pour le remettre sur sa tête. Bee, elle, n'avait pas bougé, elle avait fait ses photos pour elle... Elle comprenait donc pourquoi elle ne voulait pas en parler... Bah oui, c'était franchement embarrassant pour sa blonde du coup. Elle se mordit la lèvre, merde ! Heather ne devait plus avoir envie de faire quoi que se soit maintenant...

Deux fines mains vinrent attraper l'oreiller, et comme tout a l'heure, elles l'enlevèrent doucement.

_-Hey Heather..._ Dit doucement la brune._ Je. Merci._

La concernée avait caché son visage avec ses mains, a l'entente du ''merci'' elle entrouvrit ses doigts. Elle vu alors la Naya qu'elle aime. Bien sur elle adore quand celle-ci rigole, fait des blagues et sourit tout le temps. Mais elle préfère la douce Naya, celle qui est intentionné, douce, qui lui fait des câlins quand elle en a besoin, celle qui l'embrasse tendrement pour lui dire au revoir... Oui, c'était ça merveilleuse Naya, la petite fée de toute douce... Tendrement elle reprit les poignets d'Heather et les retira, faisant apparaître son magnifique visage d'ange. Elle le prit entre ses mains et emprisonna leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser. Il est timide, doux et chaste. Une sorte de baiser de pardon. Les bras de la blonde agrippèrent de nouveau le cou de celle qu'elle aime, approfondissant en même temps le baiser. Quand à Naya elle caressait les courbes de sa Blondie. Passant ses doigts sur les seins, les bras et sur le ventre de Heather, qui ne cachait pas ses gémissements de bonheur, néanmoins elle voulait plus, elle voulait que la latine la prenne, alors elle plia sa jambe, pour que son genoux touche l'entre-jambe de Bee. Le gémissement de la belle brune fut étouffé par le baiser, Naya sourit, Heather n'avait pas perdue son envie on dirait. Elle fit descendre ses mains vers le jogging de la blonde et joua avec l'élastique, se qui frustra un peu la blonde qui avait besoin de plus, oui, elle était excité pour pas grand chose, mais Naya lui faisait toujours cette effet. Elle attrapa la lèvre inférieur de la brune et s'appliquât à la sucer, se qui fit de nouveau échapper un soupir de bonheur à Naya. Les mains d'Heather se déplacèrent dans le dos de la brune, puis descendirent sur le ventre et sur la poitrine de celle-ci, commençant un long massage qui ne manqua pas de chauffer Naya. Quand à elle, elle commença à enlever le jogging gris de sa Blondie, qui se souleva pour l'aider à enlever cette barrière. A peine fut il enlevé que Naya se re-jeta sur son amante. Ses mains caressèrent les cuisses ferme d'Heather, alors que ses mains à elle continuait de masser la poitrine de la brune. Elle accentua la pression de son genoux contre Bee pour qu'elle accélère le mouvement. La brune embrassa de nouveau la blonde, lui roulant un majestueux ''patin'' auquel la blonde répondu avec ferveur. Puis elle descendit vers son cou et parsema de baisers chaque parcelles de peau qu'elle pu atteindre, faisant peu à peu rougir le cou de sa victime avec ses baisers morsures. Elle décida d'assouvir le désir d'Heather et passa une de ses mains sous la culotte de celle-ci, lui arrachent un gémissement. La température montait de plus en plus et elles avaient de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement. Naya fit des mouvements circulaire sur le clitoris de la blonde, faisant retentir des râles de plaisirs des deux filles.

_-Nay. S'il te plait..._

La brune acquiesça, toujours occuper à embrasser le cou de la blonde. Elle rentrât facilement en Heather, elle était si humide que ses deux doigts avaient juste glissé en elle. Des longs va et vient commencèrent, d'abord lent puis plus intense. Heather n'était plus que gémissement et Naya que grognement rauque. La boule dans le bas du ventre de la blonde allait bientôt éclater, les doigts tapèrent contre un point sensible et un crie sourd retentit dans la chambre. Naya mordit le lobe de l'oreille de sa blonde et recommença à taper contre se point si sensible. La blonde prit le visage de son amante entre ses mains et le ramena vers son propre visage pour embrasser sa brune. Ce baiser n'avait rien de chaste, il était plus violent, plus avide, plus bestiale.

Heather cria le nom de son amante quand l'orgasme la faucha. Sont corps se souleva, puis retomba lourdement sur le matelas avec celui de Naya. Les deux haletaient fortement, elles utilisèrent leurs dernières forces pour se glisser sous les draps. L'une face à l'autre, elles se contemplaient, Heather peignait de ses doigts les cheveux ébène de la latina, Naya, elle, regardait juste son amante, elle avait posait une de ses mains sur les hanches de sa blonde, en tant que preuve possessive, son autre main était posée près du visage de sa tendre. Les deux ceux souriaient, puis Naya eue une idée. Elle se tourna vers la table de chevet et prit l'Iphone d'Heather. Elle se rapprocha de la blonde, tendit le bras au-dessus d'elles et prit plusieurs photos, la première était simple, elles étaient juste l'une à côté de l'autre en regardant l'objectif, on voyait leurs épaules dénudé et aussi qu'elles étaient dans un lit en bataille. La deuxième, elles se faisait un câlin. Sur la troisième leur front étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, Naya avait une main sur la joue d'Heather, leur regard semblait remplit de tendresse. Et sur la troisième elles s'embrassaient, même si sur les photos on ne pouvait que le deviner, se baiser était doux, tendre, un baiser remplie de l'amour qu'elles se portent, un baiser qui montre qu'elles sont plus que meilleure amie...

Naya reposa l'appareil sur la table et se lova dans le creux des bras protecteurs de la blonde qui posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de la brune.

_- Tu n'as pas peur ?_

_ - Peur de quoi, Blondie ? _

_ -Qu'on hack encore une fois mon portable et que du coup tous le monde sache..._

_ -Non._

Naya se colla un peu plus à Heather. Celle-ci resserra son emprise sur son amante.

_-Non, car je serais avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Heather sourit, bien sur qu'elle sera avec elle, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie si Naya le veut bien. Elle prit le visage de la brune entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

_-Je serais toujours là Bee. Toujours... _

**Fin~**

* * *

><p>Comme il est dit dans le résumé, je peu faire une suite si vous le voulez ! Voilà, merci.<strong><br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà ! Je poste le deuxième chapitre ! Je suis vraiment très contente que cette histoire vous plaises, et j'espère que notre chère Heather Morris ne souffre pas trop de cette terrible histoire (méchant hackeur). Enfin bref, je vous remercie encore et encore, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir !**

**HeYaIsLove , Spreid, lovesong45, loupi ; J'espère que la suite vous plairas, et merci pour ces reviews .**

**heyaland; Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, il y a très peu de fic HeYa. D'une certaine façon, j'ai fais cette histoire pour combler le vide, faire un nouveau genre.**

**Mina; Grande question, pourquoi se stupide hackeur a fait ça ? Bon, heureusement Heather Morris dit que ça ne lui fait pas grand chose.**

**Youruichii;**** La fin de ton commentaire m'a fait éclater de rire ! Tu as raison, le but de cette histoire c'est de savoir si Naya va tuer le hackeur... Nan, je pense pas, je suis sur qu'elle se vengera d'une autre façon !**

**snixxjuice;**** Oh, tant que ça ? Je n'aurais jamais crus qu'on m'obligerais à écrire la suite d'une histoire ! Merci et comme pour tous les autres, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse lire le deuxième chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>8h30.<strong> Heather fut sortit de son tendre sommeil par un coup. Un léger grognement, un bâillement et elle put enfin oser ouvrir les yeux, elle essaya de regarder ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais un bras d'une couleur halée était sur son visage. Un léger ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres, ah Naya et son sommeil agité ! Combien de fois lui avait-elle mit des coups pendant qu'elles dormaient ? Il lui restait même un bleu sur le haut du bras. Elle enleva doucement le bras de son amie, faisant attention à se qu'elle n'ouvre pas les yeux. Alors qu'elle réussit à s'évader du lit, la jeune hispanique grogna et se retourna d'un coup sec. Tout se travaille pour rien pensa la blonde en s'éloignant vers la cuisine avec son sourire matinal.

La blonde ne pouvait pas faire grand chose vu que sa belle dormait. Elle ne voulait pas allumer la télé de peur que ça la réveille, elle ne voulait pas non plus danser et bien qu'elle est essayait de lire, elle le fermait après avoir lu une dizaine de page. Non, elle ne voulait rien faire à part embrasser sa copine. Mais la brune ne semblait pas vouloir se lever, ce qui embêtait bien l'Américaine, qui après mûres réflexions avait décidé de forcer ''l'avenir''. Elle se leva du canapé et fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la petite cuisine. Cherchant ses deux tasses, elle se rappela qu'elles trônaient dans la chambre, sur la table de nuit exactement, et qu'elles n'avaient même pas bus la moitié. Pauvre bon chocolat chaud... Enfin bon, la blonde partit donc en direction de la chambre pour aller chercher ses fameuses tasses. Quand elle se tenu sur le pas de la porte, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour la contempler, elle était si belle ! Qui aurait cru que grâce à Glee elle aurait rencontré l'hispanique la plus sexy de toute l'Amérique ? Surement pas elle. Heather s'aventura donc dans sa chambre, bizarrement devenu sombre. Elle contourna le lit, enjamba les vêtements et arriva enfin a la table de chevet, elle contempla une fois de plus la femme qu'elle aimée le plus et s'approcha doucement de son visage pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, juste un tout petit, elle se redressa, tendit le bras pour attraper les tasses mais fut tirer en arrière. Heather bascula et tomba sur le lit, dans les bras chaud de la Latine qui déposa à son tour un baiser dans le cou de la blonde.

_-Bonjour toi._

La blonde sourit,qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait quand Naya la prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait pour lui dire bonjour, même si elles l'avaient faits peu de fois, vu que Naya préférait partir dans la nuit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas s'assumer comme Santana, non, juste que Heather était en couple, elle a cassé il y a quelques temps, donc Naya préférait que personne ne se demande.

Heather se laissa aller sous les doux baisers de sa tendre et s'allongea sur le lit. Deux cuisses vinrent bientôt se mettre de chaque côtés de son bassin, puis une forme humaine se colla contre elle, une des mains de la dominante vint caresser les cheveux doux et ébouriffés de la blonde. Le visage encore un peu assoupie de Naya s'approcha un peu plus, faisant languir la plus jeune*. Elle mit fin a son attente en capturant gentiment les lèvres d'Heather qui soupira d'aise. La deuxième main de la brune partit caresser les hanches de sa 'soumise', alors que selles de Hemo partirent dans le cou de la latine, endroit qui leurs était très familier maintenant. La plus vielle accentua la pression de son corps et de ses lèvres sur sa blonde, lui arrachement un autre gémissement de plaisir. La vengeance de la blonde ne tarda pas, elle agrippa sauvagement les fesses de sa partenaire, lui arrachent un râle de surprise et d'extase. Peu être est-ce à cause du faite qu'elle joue la garce Santana Lopez dans la série, mais Naya ne resta pas sans rien faire et vint griffer le ventre plat de la fille au yeux comme un océan, qui se cambra sous l'effet de plaisir ? La jeune blonde tenta alors d'inverser les rôles, mais la brune commença à suçoter la lèvres inférieur de sa 'soumise', ce qui lui coupa toute envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Oui, Naya était plutôt forte à se jeu, mais Heather n'étais pas mal non plus, voir des fois plus 'méchante' que sa petite-amie-non-officielle, ci l'on peut les appeler comme ça.

La blonde reprit alors une autre vengeance, en commençant à masser le postérieur de la brune qui gémit de nouveau de plaisir. La latine passa alors sa langue en Heather, cherchant plus de contact avec sa langue. Le baiser était devenus avide, bestial, plus vraiment romantique, plus un baiser pour voir qui craquerait en premier, le premier qui perdait le contrôle. Les langues se touchaient, s'enroulaient, se frôlaient, excitant a chaque fois un peu plus les deux jeunes femmes.

Les mains se baladaient sur les deux corps avec frénésies et ardeur, elles étaient dans une bulle, une bulle où il n'y avait plus qu'elles, elles deux et personne d'autre. Tout se qu'elles voulaient c'étaient de faire plaisir a l'autre. La main pressante de Naya partit dans le short que la blonde avait enfilé la veille, avant de vraiment s'endormir avec la latine, qui elle avait juste revêtu son débardeur, enlevant juste son short en jeans. La brune rentrât immédiatement en la blonde, la faisant hoqueter de surprise. Naya commença des vas-et-viens, qui envoyèrent des vagues de plaisir en la blonde, son bas-ventre était en feu, elle accrochait ses mains dans les cheveux ébènes de l'hispanique qui grognait dans le cou de sa blonde qui se cambrait en sentant les chaleurs remontaient en elle. Naya s'affairait à embrasser une nouvelle fois le cou de la blonde, accentuant ses tremblements et ses gémissements, elle mordait parfois le lobe d'oreille d'Heather, la faisant gémir de plus belle. Les vas-et-viens étaient plus rapide, un crie s'évada de la bouche de la blonde, faisant sourire Naya qui retapa contre se point si bienfaisant pour Heather qui se cambrait de plus en plus, sentant que son ventre allait exploser, qu'elle merveilleuse façon de s'occuper le matin que d'aller au septième ciel ! Surtout si en plus c'est celle que vous aimez qui vous y emmène. Les hanches de la blonde se mouvèrent en même temps que les doigts de son hispanique, son heure allait sonner, les vagues étaient dévastatrices, puissantes et insoutenables. Naya remonta pour capturer les lèvres de sa Blondie dans un dernier baiser avant qu'elle n'explose, le baiser était un contraste par rapport à se qui se passait plus bas, il était doux et tendre, alors que plus bas c'était toujours bestial, violent, mais jouissant. Heather sentit ses muscles se contracter une dernière fois, et le nom de la brune retentit dans la pièce. La blonde défailli, se sentant une nouvelle fois s'endormir tendit que le corps de Naya s'allongea près d'elle.

_-Oh mon Dieu, c'est bon mais crevant... Heather ? Suis-je si bien ma chère ?_

La seule réponse qu'elle eue fut un petit rire de la personne concernée, trop crevé pour rire vraiment. Naya super au lit ? Oh que oui, même trop, surtout le matin, elle l'avait vidée de toutes ses forces. Une paires de lèvres vint se déposer sur sa joue pendant qu'une main enleva les quelques mèches qui étaient devant les yeux d'Heather. Naya se leva et avec un immense sourire elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

_ -Ne t'endors pas, j'ai une autre surprise pour toi, je te laisse dix minutes, après je viendrais te chercher avec une bouteille de Chantilly._

Elle partit tout sourire, devinant le sourire qui apparaissait sur les lèvres si douces d'Heather Morris, sa Heather, sa Blondie ! La brune se dirigea vers la cuisine, attrapant la télécommande de la chaîne hifi au passage. Elle appuya sur _On _puis la posa sur le comptoir. Elle ouvrit le frigo, sortit la crème fraîche, prit du sucre et la corbeille remplit de fruits. Elle versa la crème fraîche, un peu de sucre, coupa les différents fruits en morceau et les mit dedans. Elle voulu prendre deux tasses pour faire du chocolat, mais comme ça blonde une bonne demi-heure avant, elle se rendit conte que les tasses se trouvaient dans la chambre. Mais rien ne stopperait Naya quand elle fait le petit déjeuner pour Heather, elle prit donc un bol et prépara le chocolat.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que Naya avait déjà sortit le pot de chantilly, la blonde apparut.

_-Oooh... C'est bête, on allait pouvoir faire un troisième tour._

Un sourire coquin apparut sur son visage, il se dessina aussi sur le visage de la plus jeune, qui s'approcha alors de la brune pour l'embrasser en passant ses mains au tour de sa taille. La brune répondit bien sur au baiser, une boule commençant doucement à chauffer dans son bas-ventre. Et elle du utiliser toutes ses forces pour repousser Heather.

_-Nan nan, on la fait y'a pas longtemps et en plus j'ai une surprise pour toi, et je veux que tu la mange maintenant._

Son sourire devint alors plus joueur, moins carnassier. L'hispanique prit la blonde par la main et l'a fit assoire. Puis elle servit le saladier remplit de son mélange et posa aussi le chocolat chaud.

_-Un bol ? Tu ne mange pas Nay' ?_

_ -Bien sur que si ! Ca fait juste moins de vaisselle, et puis, je veux goûter du chocolat avec un arrière goût de Heather Morris._

Les deux se sourirent. La matinée s'annonçait bien, très bien. Naya vint s'assoir sur les genoux d'Heather, face à elle.

_-Nouvelle technique que j'ai vu dans mon livre... Secret ?_

La blonde rit, son livre ''Secret'' n'était, un, pas très secret, et deux, il faut à mon avis changer un voir des trucs pour que ce soit identique. Bref, la plus petite s'assit donc sur les jambes de son amie et plongea la fourchette dans le saladier, portant ensuite le fruit couvert de crème à la bouche de la blonde, faisant attention à que rien ne tombe.

_-Alors ? Est-ce assez bon pour ton palet ?_

Elle eut en réponse un sourire et un bisous. Elle replongea la fourchette dans le saladier, la ressortant avec un morceau de fraise. La brune approcha le morceau près des irrésistibles lèvres de Blondie, qui prit le morceau en bouche, faisant exprès de laisser un bout dépasser pour que Naya le mange avec elle, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Elle s'approcha d'Heather avec une lenteur calculée, l'hispanique posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le morceau de fraise, effleurant a peine les lèvres de la blonde quand elle croqua dedans. Mais la Californienne agrippa le cou de celle-ci et le tira vers elle, forçant en quelque sorte Naya à l'embrasser, ce qu'elle fit. Heather se pencha en avant, collant la portoricaine contre le rebord. Elle glissa sa main le long du bras de la brune et quand elle fut à hauteur de la paume, elle prit la fourchette et la replanta dans le saladier, pour en sortir, cette fois, un bout de melon. Heather mit la fourchette entre elles et attendu que Naya s'approche et ouvre la bouche pour l'embrasser. Elles se retrouvèrent donc à faire un _foodkiss_, chose qu'elles adoraient faire. Le melon était succulent, surtout dans la bouche de Naya, celle-ci prit la main d'Heather et lui fit lâcher la fourchette, entrelaçant leurs doigts pour un peu plus de contact.

Après un long baiser doux et sucré, elles se décollèrent pour boire un peu de se breuvage chaud qu'est la chocolat... Chaud. Vu que la brune avait réussi à se faire des jolies moustaches chocolaté, Heather du se dévouer pour les enlever, comme ci ça la gêner vraiment... Son visage se rapprocha de la bouche pulpeuse, qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres, le doux souffle de l'hispanique se répandait sur sa peau, elle se pencha encore un peu et put attraper la lèvres supérieur de sa ''proie'', qui se laissa aller sous les vagues de bonheur qui l'envahissaient. L'Américaine passa sa langue sur le haut des lèvres de sa bien-aimée, la faisant un peu plus défaillir. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et agrippa les fesses fermes de sa Blondie, la faisant hoqueter de surprise, la brune en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche d'Heather qui ne pu donc pas reprendre son souffle, respirant alors le souffle de sa belle, pour une vengeance ? Bonne question. Les mains des deux jeunes filles partirent à l'aventure, se baladant sur le corps voisin, caressant, effleurant les parties les plus sensibles de l'autre, juste pour l'entendre gémir.

Le problème c'est que la blonde avait encore envie de Naya, oui, déjà deux fois en moins de 24 heures, mais elles ne s'étaient pas vus depuis au moins une semaine ! C'était beaucoup pour elles, elle serra donc le bas des fesses de sa brune et la souleva, la posant sur le comptoir pour mieux s'agripper. La latine resserra ses bras au tour du cou et se laissa porter jusqu'au canapé vert foncé. Elles se laissèrent tomber l'une sur l'autre, sans jamais détacher leurs lèvres, les mains reprirent leurs chemins sur les corps enflammés des deux adultes, enflammant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles touchaient. Les lèvres de la douce blonde descendirent dans le cou de la plus âgée pour le parsemer de tendre baisers. Puis elles descendirent encore plus bas, embrassant le thorax découvert de son amie, appuyant à chaque fois un peu plus pour le plus grand bonheur de sa brune qui commençait à ressentir les divins plaisirs de ses activités. Deux bras se croisèrent et attrapèrent le bas du débardeur de la plus vielle, retirant cet élément perturbateur pour Heather, qui se réactiva à embrasser la peau du thorax de la brune, mordillant même la chair de ses mamelons qui durcissaient à vu d'œil. Après les avoir fait rougir, elle descendit sur le ventre plat de Naya, traçant des chemins avec sa langues, pendant que ses mains massaient les seins de son hispanique qui défaillait de plus en plus, son bas-ventre lui criant de le faire exploser. Elle prit la tête de Blondie entre ses mains et la ramena vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, voulant se calmer un peu. Mais Heather quitta les délicieuses lèvres de sa Bee pour recommencer ses petites tortures sur son ventre, arrachant des râles ainsi que des grognements de plaisir.

_- Heather, je. S'il te pl.._

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand elle sentit un courant d'air et une mains sur son sexe, lui envoyant une énorme décharge dans tout son corps, puis un doux frisson remontant dans son échine. La blonde fit descendre la culotte noir de la Latine et embrassa son entre-jambe, puis elle mit des coups de langues, tendant le corps de Naya de plus en plus fortement, des frissons la parcouraient, et le souffle d'Heather sur son intimité de faisait qu'augmenter le feu de son bas-ventre. Elle se mit à sucer le sexe excité de la brune, augmentant les sensations de plaisir à chaque seconde. Le bassin de la brune se mouva aux gestes de Heather pour plus de contact, elle voulait plus, la tensions était devenu insupportable, les vagues étaient si puissantes, Naya était ravagée, vidée. Elle s'accrochait au sofa, se tendant de plus en plus, son ventre chauffant, atteignant bientôt la limite. La jeune blonde enfonça sa langue en Naya, la faisant hoqueter de surprise, qui fut couvert pas un long gémissement d'excitation, son orgasme approchait, elle se tordait de plus en plus, la langue d'Heather était divine, un don du ciel, comment pouvait-on faire autant de bien avec une simple langue ?

La pression augmenta, la tendant une nouvelle fois, et même si elle se mordait la lèvres pour étouffer ses cries, les vagues augmentaient de plus en plus.

Ses mains tentèrent de s'accrocher, ses jointures devinrent alors blanches quand l'orgasme la faucha, crispant ses muscles une dernière fois, un long cri résonna dans le salon, puis un blanc.

Naya se réveilla, elle était toujours sur le sofa, Hemo était sur elle dans un profond sommeil. Elle caressa les cheveux blond, les peignant parfois, elle tourna doucement la tête, ne voulant faire aucun geste brusque. Il était 18h26, elles avaient tant dormit ?

La sonnette de la porte retentit, la tirant de ses pensées et faisant sursauter la blonde.

_-Tu attendais quelqu'un ?_

La concernée fit non de la tête, elle se leva, remit son haut en place et se dirigea rapidement dans sa chambre, ressortant aussi vite avec le short de la brune dans la main et son jogging dans l'autre. Elle donna le short à la brune en l'embrassant puis enfila son jogging. La blonde s'arrêta devant la porte, qui pouvait bien venir la voir ? Elle leva le loquet. Naya, qui était toujours sur le canapé s'approcha de sa blonde, elle arriva à peine à sa hauteur qu'elle entendit la voix de Chris.

_-Rooh, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent faire bon dieu ? Ça fait dix minutes !_

_-Mais tu vas les laisser ?_ Soupira Léa

_-Bon, on se calme, elles doivent peu être dormirent... _

_-Dianna, il est 18h30 ! Personne ne dort à cette heure là, surtout pas elles._ Lança de nouveau Chris.

_- Elles ont du faire du ''sport'' ! _

_ - Mark on avais pas besoin de ça._ Rigola Léa.

Pendant ce temps les deux filles étaient complètement larguées, que faisait une partie du Cast ici ? Heather avait une petite idée, mais elle n'espérait pas trop, car elle ne voulait pas que Naya fasse... Elle ne savait pas vraiment enfaite, elle avait juste peur pour Naya. La blonde ouvrit enfin la porte, les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient sur le seuil poussèrent un grand ''aaaah'' collectif, faisant arquer les sourcils de Naya. Puis leur visages tentèrent, je dis bien tentèrent de devenir dure et sérieux. La blonde suivit son amie, elle arqua aussi ses sourcils.

_-Il faut qu'on parles !_ Dit Chris d'une voix sérieuse.

Les deux filles se regardèrent. Damne...

* * *

><p><strong>*Naya est né le 11 Janvier et Heather le 1 Février, donc Heather est naturellement plus jeune :)<strong>

**Comme vous avez vu, j'ai mis une recette de cuisine (oui, je l'ai fais), donc bon, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai mis, mais j'ai testé, et c'est bon !**

**Autre chose, si vous avez remarquez, cette Fic est infaisable, et oui, j'ai marqué que « le melon était succulent », hors... En Mars ce n'est pas la saison des Melons ! Donc impossible dans manger un bon eh oui... Je suis désolé d'avoir mentit . bon ok, c'était le commentaire bizarre... Je m'en vais... Loin...***

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, même si la fin est pas super je trouve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 ! Il se passe pas grand chose à pars l'explication enfaite, et même, c'est pas tant expliqué que ça.**

**Spreid, Margaux et titefraise: J'espère que la suite sera à votre goût, même si, comme je l'ai dis avant, le chapitre ne contient pas beaucoup d'action.**

**heyaland: Merci pour le compliment, je pense que tout le monde avait une idée de ce qu'ils voulaient eheh**

**Lchoute88: Tu les trouves si bien ? Oh, très gentil, j'espère que celui là pourra te contenter.**

* * *

><p>Heather soupira une nouvelle fois, qu'est-ce que c'était embarrassant ! Pourquoi il lui faisait ça ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et pris le sachet de chips. Deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules, elle n'eut pas à se retourner, il n'y avait que Dianna qui posait ses mains sur ses épaules quand elle savait qu'elle allait mal.<p>

_- Ca va aller ?_

La danseuse acquiesça, même si elle n'était pas entièrement sure.

**Flash Back**

Les deux filles avaient fait entrer leurs invités surprise. Le Cast c'étaient installés dans le salon, Naya les dévisageait tous un par un, pourquoi cette air si sérieux pour Chris, amusé pour Mark, calme pour Léa et pourquoi Dianna avait se grand sourire ?

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous êtes... Là ?_

Ils se regardèrent tous, puis Chris se racla la gorge, joignit ses mains sur ses genoux et après une dernière inspiration commença :

_- Bon, d'abord, nous voulons vous dire bah... Bravo, oui bravo, nous sommes très heureux pour vous. Et sachez que nous serons là pour vous soutenir, même si je pense que vous êtes capables seules... Mais..._

_ - Mon personnage, Rachel Berry n'a t-elle pas déteint sur toi Chris ?_

Heather et Naya, qui étaient assises sur le fauteuil, la brune sur la blonde, étaient un peu perdue, mais elles avaient comprit le principale.

_- Eh bah alors dis le ! _

_ - Oooh mais calme toi Chris, je te dis juste d'arrêter de bafouiller, regardes, tu les embrouilles !_

_ - Nan, mais je te …_

Léa avait raison, mais si ils commencent à se chamailler ça n'allait rien arranger... Bien sure, la sagesse de Dianna était là, elle posa sa main, ''bénite'' d'après Chord, sur l'épaule de Léa, lui lançant un regard calme, puis elle regarda le jeune châtain de la même manière, imposant un calme dans la pièce.

_- Vous savez qu'en vous cherchant des poux vous ne les aidez pas ?_

Elle se tourna vers les deux filles, remit une de ses mèches en place.

_- On va dire que le hacker à encore... Frapper... Et on ne sait pas si on doit être désolé ou super joyeux, mais, on est contente pour vous deux._

Heather cru se décomposer, ça veut dire que tout le monde, que la presse people savait pour elles, et ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas s'assumer, mais c'est juste qu'après les photos, elle aurait voulu ne plus avoir affaire avec la presse pendant un certains temps. Ça semblait loupé à vrai dire... La main de la brune serra celle de la blonde avec douceur, envoyant une sorte de message, une sorte de '' Je suis là, on le fera à deux'' ou un ''Au moins ça c'est fait, plus besoin d'avoir peu de se faire surprendre, comme ça je pourrais prendre possession de tes lèvres si magique !''. Elle rougit sur cette pensée, venait-elle de se flatter en utilisant le geste de Naya ? Ouhlalala...

_- Ooh, aah..._

Furent les seules mots que Naya put dirent. Elle ne savait pas si elle était contente ou juste choquée. Puck, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début les contempla, il aimait bien ces deux jeunes femmes, elles étaient très sympathiques et surtout, il y avait toujours eu une alchimie entre elles. Et puis de toute façon Naya à toujours dit qu'elle écouterait son cœur, et que pour elle, homme ou femme, il n'y a aucune différence, la définition de _amour_ ce n'est pas ''affection pour une personne de sexe opposé'', nan, l'amour est une affection libre ! Et ça Puck sait que Naya le sait.

_- Ouai, et même si je vais radoter ce que les autres ont dit, je suis totalement avec vous, d'ailleurs ça me donne une idée de chanson et..._

_ - Puck !_ Dit paisiblement Dianna. _Ce n'est pas le sujet. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas de questions ?_

_ -Si ! Vous avez vu … Des photos ?_

Heather ne savait même pas pourquoi elle posait cette question, c'était sure !

_-Oui, d'ailleurs vous êtes si mignonne ! Les gens ont dû craquer ! Il y a tant d'amour et de tendresse dans ses photos ! J'aurais pus pleurer !_ S'enchérit la petite brune assise juste à côté de Dianna.

_-Oui, comme la dit Léa, je dois dire que les images étaient si jolie, j'ai crus voir des images de films !_

Le jeune châtain arborait enfin un jolie sourire qui eut l'effet d'étirer les lèvres des deux actrices assissent sur le fauteuil en cuir gris. C'est toujours bien de recevoir des compliments de la part de ses amies, ça fait toujours sourire. Mais Heather avait toujours une sorte de gênes, et elle se détestait pour ça, Naya ne semblait pas affecté, nan, elle était heureuse car elle n'aurait plus à se cacher, mais la blonde avait une gêne, et elle avait honte d'elle même. Elle décida de partir dans la cuisine après dix minutes réflexion intense, elle utilisa le prétexte de l'apéritif et s'extirpa.

**Fin du Flash Back**

_-Je, je me sens mal, j'ai, j'ai honte de moi !_

_ -Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas._

_ - Non, pas, pas dans ce sens. J'ai, Dianna, j'ai une sorte de gêne, un poids. Je... Pourquoi ?_

Dianna regarda son amie, elle ne savait pas pourquoi non plus. Puis elle appuya un peu plus sur les épaules de la danseuse. Son sourire d'ange revint sur son visage, et Heather ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.

_- Peut être que c'est juste parce que tu n'aime pas trop les paparazis, et qu'en plus avec les autres photos ils ne ton pas lâché, que tu aurais vraiment préféré que ta relation avec Naya soit plus... Tranquille ? _A ses mots le sourire d'Heather s'agrandit encore._ Mais surtout que quand tu as quitté Tyler, il t'a soupçonné de le tromper, en plus il a insinué que tu le trompais avec Naya qui plus est. Donc à l'idée qu'il sache que tu lui a mentit te fais cette effet ?_

Oui, Dianna avait surement raison, c'était de savoir que Taylor allait apprendre la vérité qui lui faisait ça, surtout qu'il dira surement qu'elles couchaient ensembles depuis longtemps, et que Heather l'a trompé.

Une musique se fit entendre, les deux filles regardèrent en direction du salon et virent les trois autres en train de chanter sur les chansons qui passaient à la télé. Chanter ? Oui, bonne idée, ça détend. La chanson 'Would I lie To You'. Léa attrapa la télécommande et la porta à sa bouche, l'utilisant comme micro:

**Look into my eyes**  
><em>Regarde moi dans les yeux<em>  
><strong>Can't you see they're open wide<strong>  
><em>Ne peux-tu voir qu'ils sont grand ouverts<em>  
><strong>Would I lie to you baby<strong>  
><em>Te mentirais-je bébé<em>  
><strong>Would I lie to you (oh yeah)<strong>  
><em>Te mentirais-je<em>

_Mark se leva et l'attrapa par la taille, commençant à se balancer avec elle en rigolant._

**Don't you know it's true**  
><em>Ne sais-tu pas que c'est la vérité<em>  
><strong>Girl there's no one else but you<strong>  
><em>Il n'y a pas d'autres filles que toi<em>  
><strong>Would I lie to you baby yeah<strong>  
><em>Te mentirais-je bébé<em>

_Le jeune homme à la crête prit le micro des mains de la petite brune. Reprenant la chanson._

**Everybody wants to know the truth**  
><em>Tout le monde veut savoir la vérité<em>  
><strong>In my arms is the only proof<strong>  
><em>Etre dans mes bras est la seule preuve<em>  
><strong>I've hidden my heart behind the bedroom door<strong>  
><em>J'avais caché mon coeur derrière la porte de la chambre<em>

_Il monta sur la table basse, lançant un regard malicieux à Naya qui était toujours sur le fauteuil avec un énorme sourire. Heather et Dianna, qui était toujours dans la cuisine, lancèrent un regard horrifiés en vu de Mark sur la table basse de la danseuse. Elle partirent donc dans le salon, Heather avec la ferme intention de faire descendre l'homme à la crête de sa table basse fit intercepté par les bras de Chris, qui avait toujours cette air malicieux sur le visage. Les autres se mirent à danser, et l'hispanique leva enfin ses fesses du fauteuil très confortable d'Heather._

**Now it's open I can't do no more**  
><em>Maintenant elle est ouverte, je ne peux rien faire de plus<em>  
><strong>I'm telling you baby you will never find another girl<strong>  
><em>Je te dis bébé, tu ne trouveras jamais une autre fille<em>  
><strong>In this heart of mine<strong>  
><em>Dans mon coeur<em>

Naya prit une autre télécommande et après avoir mit une tape sur le postérieur de Mark, pour lui dire d'arrêter de chanter, enchaîna en s'approchant de sa bien aimée.

**Look into my eyes**  
><em>Regarde moi dans les yeux<em>  
><strong>Can't you see they're open wide<strong>  
><em>Ne peux-tu voir qu'ils sont grand ouverts<em>  
><strong>Would I lie to you baby<strong>  
><em>Te mentirais-je bébé<em>  
><strong>Would I lie to you (oh yeah)<strong>  
><em>Te mentirais-je<em>

_Elle attrapa le bras d'Heather qui s'était échappait des bras de Chris, et qui s'amusait à fuir sa brune._

**Don't you know it's true**  
><em>Ne sais-tu pas que c'est la vérité<em>  
><strong>Girl there's no one else but you<strong>  
><em>Il n'y a pas d'autres filles que toi<em>  
><strong>Would I lie to you baby yeah<strong>  
><em>Te mentirais-je bébé<em>

_Se fut au tour de Dianna de chanter. Elle vola la télécommande du jeune homme sur la table basse et se mit à danser avec Chris._

**Everybody's got their history**  
><em>Tout le monde à ses histoires<em>  
><strong>On every page a mystery<strong>  
><em>Sur chaque page un mystère<em>  
><strong>You can read my diary you're in every line<strong>  
><em>Tu peux lire mon journal, tu es dans chaque ligne<em>  
><strong>Jealous minds never satisfied<strong>  
><em>Les jaloux ne sont jamais satisfaits<em>  
><strong>I'm telling you baby you will never find another girl<strong>  
><em>Je te dis bébé, tu ne trouveras jamais une autre fille<em>  
><strong>In this heart of mine<strong>  
><em>Dans mon coeur<em>

Ils chantèrent le refrain ensemble puis Dianna donna le ''micro'' à Chris qui le prit volontiers.

**(Would I lie to you)**  
><em>(Te mentirais-je)<em>  
><strong>When you wanna see me night and day<strong>  
><em>Quand tu veux me voir nuit et jour<em>  
><strong>(would I lie to you)<strong>  
><em>(Te mentirais-je)<em>  
><strong>If I tell you that I'm here to stay<strong>  
><em>Si je te dis que je suis là et que je reste<em>  
><strong>(Would I lie to you)<strong>  
><em>(Te mentirais-je)<em>  
><strong>Do you think I give my love away<strong>  
><em>Tu crois que je donne de l'amour ailleurs<em>  
><strong>(would I lie)<strong>  
><em>(Te mentirais-je)<em>  
><strong>That's not the kind of game I play<strong>  
><em>Ce n'est pas le genre de jeu auquel je joue<em>

Heather, qui était toujours en train de danser avec Naya, prit la main où la brune tenait le micro et chanta les dernières phrases.

**I'm telling you baby you will never find another girl**  
><em>Je te dis bébé, tu ne trouveras jamais une autre fille<em>  
><strong>In this heart of mine<strong>  
><em>Dans mon coeur<em>

Un énorme ''Yeah'' collectif retentit. Ils commencèrent à se rassoir avant d'apercevoir le nouveau couple s'embrasser. Des sifflements retentirent alors et la brune passa ses bras autour du cou de l'actrice blonde, appuyant le baiser enflammé qu'elles échangeaient.

Ils passèrent la soirée à manger et à papoter de tout et de rien. Ne ramenant pas le sujet de leur venu. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils voulaient éviter ça, non, juste qu'ils avaient tant d'autres choses à se dirent, alors pourquoi se préoccuper de détaille ?

Puis vers deux heures du matins les membres du cast décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Dianna ramena Léa et Chris ramena Mark. Les deux filles firent un dernier au revoir puis rentrèrent.

En premier il fallait tout ranger, puis elles pourraient allez se coucher. Alors qu'elle rangeait les cacahuètes, de bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et une tête vint se poser au creux de son cou, elle sourit, heureusement que Naya était plus douce que son personnage Santana, sinon elle ne compte pas toutes les marques d'affections qu'elle aurait manqué.

_-Ca va ?_

La question la déstabilisa un peu, pourquoi elle n'irait pas bien ? En vu du manque de réponse, la brune déposa un baiser sur la tempe droite de son amie, enfin, petite-amie.

_-Tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure, quand tu es allée chercher les chips. Et tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?_

Naya la retourna pour pouvoir croiser son regard, Heather sourit, elle en aurait vraiment manqué beaucoup, elle embrassa sa brune, et elle n'aurait pas pu vivre sans !

_- Je vais bien, c'est juste que je n'avais pas envie de revoir les paparazis... Et que... Tu te rappelle quand j'ai cassé avec Taylor ?_

_ - Oui, on prenait un café tout les trois..._

_ - Et tu te rappelle aussi que quand il est partit, après que je lui ai dis que l'on rompait, il a dit que 'de toute façon tu devrais la satisfaire'._

_ - Oui, je me rappelle aussi que tu lui a dis que tu rompais car il n'arrêtais pas de me dire des trucs dans le genre de 'Et sinon, vu que ton personnage couche avec sa meilleure amie, ça ne te donne pas des idées'. Mais qu'elle est le rapport ? _Naya était sceptique, elle ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport... Qu'est-ce qu'insinuait Heather, que ce serait Taylor le...

_- Eh bien je suis a peu près sur que..._ Heather tortillais les cheveux de la brune autour de ses doigts. _Qu'il va monter cette affaire en file et aiguille ou je ne sais plus comment on dit. Mais qu'il __va raconter que l'on couchait ensemble avant, que je suis donc une infidèle qui a des photos d'elle nu sur son portable et..._

_ - Et c'est très, très excitant à vrai dire..._ Murmura la brune en s'approchant de la danseuse qui devenait une tomate. _Et puis, ce n'est pas de notre faute si il n'était pas assez bien pour toi._

Heather sourit à cette remarque, peut être que Naya avait raison, qu'il ne fallait pas s'en inquiéter, et que Taylor était surement passé à autre chose. Elle fit disparaitre la distance entre leur deux visage, posant ses lèvres sur celle de l'hispanique, qui y répondit en l'attirant un peu plus vers elle. Puis elle caressa les lèvres si douce de la blonde qui les ouvrit sans réticence, leur langue se rencontrèrent et comme à chaque fois, elles ressentirent un feu d'artifice digne de celui des parcs d'attractions. Les mains de la blonde vinrent se poser sur les joue de son hispanique, les rapprochant encore plus. La brune la plaqua contre le comptoir, la faisant basculer en arrière. Leurs mains se baladèrent sur le corps voisin, griffant parfois la peau juste pour entendre l'autre gémir. Des fois une mordait la lèvre inférieur de l'autre, pour se venger de l'autre.

Leur petit jeu dura un bon quart d'heure, puis elle décidèrent que 3 fois en moins de 24h c'était déjà assez bien. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre de la Blonde. Les deux se changèrent, prête pour partir au lit, Naya remarqua quelque chose.

_-Dis Hemo, ce n'était pas se que tu cherchais se matin ? _

La plus vielle pointa du doigt les deux tasses, levant un sourcil et souriant à son amour.

-Oh, si, mais j'ai eue, on va dire, un contre temps ? Ou quelque chose de plus important si tu préfère...

Le jeune américaine rendit alors le sourire à la brune. Puis se glissa dans les draps, elle fut bientôt rejoins par Nay' qui l'entoura de ses deux bras, la blonde sentit ses lèvres venir se poser sur sa joue.

_-Je suis sur que demain ton contre temps sera encore plus important. Et je pense que tu devras reporter à après demain cette tache..._

Les deux filles s'endormirent tout sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, je pense réussir à écrire la suite le week-end prochain ! Bye, I love you :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey, désolé du retard, voilà le chapitre 4 !**

**Alors si j'ai bien compris, j'ai des problèmes avec Mark et Puck... Eh bien je vais faire gaffes, en plus maintenant j'ai une bêta eheh je suis heureuse, elle est rapide !**

**Je tiens à tous vous remercier, et je crois que certains ont comprit qui était le Hackeur, mais je ne dirais rien ! Alors oui, y'a très peu de Fic HeYa, mais y'en a eue une nouvelle y'a pas longtemps, et elle semble super. Oh, et je suis contente si vous trouviez que j'écris bien, vous me faites verser des larmes de joie :)**

**Alors, ce chapitre va parler de leur rencontre, du premier baiser, du deuxième...etc. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

Comment on s'est rencontrées ? Oh, simple, sur le tournage de l'épisode 2 de la série. Elle venait d'arriver, au début ils avaient tous crus que c'était juste une figurante, c'est vrai, le personnage de Brittany devait être de couleur noire. Puis on l'a vu au côté de Zack, ils semblaient bien s'entendre, donc là je me suis dis une de ses amies. Ryan est arrivé, il est allé voir Zack et les trois sont partis dans une salle à part, là on l'a montée au grade de nouvelle chorégraphe. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à fixer la porte je suis repartie parler avec les autres, les regarder jouer leur rôle. En les regardant jouer, j'ai aussi aperçu Harry et Dijon, bon sur le coup je ne les connaissait pas, et je pensais qu'ils étaient juste des figurants pour l'équipe de foot de la série, ou alors pour les Cheerios. Enfin bref, sans m'en rendre compte, mes pensées n'arrêtaient pas de tourner autour de la blonde que j'avais vue entrer dans la salle avec Ryan et Zack. Je me surprenais à repenser à ses formes, si je commençais déjà à flasher sur notre nouvelle chorégraphe ça n'allait pas aller...

10h25, c'est à cette heure là que nous devions tous nous rejoindre dans la salle de danse, je suis arrivée avec Dianna et Amber, elles parlaient des deux garçons qu'elles venaient de voir, surement ceux que j'avais aussi vu. Mon regard ce stoppa tout de suite sur elle, sur la jolie blonde dont je suis maintenant follement amoureuse... Elle avait un grand sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillaient et elle semblait aussi me regarder, d'ailleurs je ne lui ai jamais vraiment demandé, la seule chose qu'elle m'ait dit c'est « La première fois que je t'ai vue, mon cœur est devenu tien. », mais ça ne me dit si c'était à ce moment là ou pas... Enfin bon, un sourire idiot dû naître sur mes lèvres car Cory me regardait, en rigolant bassement.

_-Bonjour tous le monde, bon, je vous réunis ici pour vous présenter trois nouvelles têtes._

Ah bah oui, il n'y avait pas que cette jolie blonde, il y avait aussi un garçon asiatique et surement un afro américain en plus de Zack et Ryan.

_-Voici Harry Shum, grand danseur, il a déjà tourné dans des films de danse._

Harry s'était avancé avec un sourire amical, il a toujours l'air amical celui-là. Il nous avait parlé un peu de lui, disant qu'il dansait surtout du Hip-Hop et surtout qu'il incarnait Mike Chang, un des gars de l'équipe de Foot. Je me souviens que Mark semblait content que d'autres de l'équipe de foot viennent dans les ND, oui, lui n'y était pas encore, mais Ryan l'avait déjà prévenu. Puis Ryan nous présenta Dijon, qui incarnerait Matt Rutherford un autre gars de l'équipe de foot, ce fut Cory qui dit « Comme ça on sera 4 » avec un grand sourire, enfin si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours... Puis se fut à son tour, son sourire ne l'avait pas lâché, il était toujours présent.

_-Et voici Heather Morris, la troisième Cheerio._

Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle croisa mon regard et mon cœur loupa des battements. Oui, je pense que j'ai toujours été amoureuse d'Heather, depuis le début, mais je n'y faisais pas attention, j'aimais tellement notre amitié que plus rien ne m'importait.

_-Hey, j'incarne Brittany, la meilleure amie de Santana._

En disant ces mots, son regard revint sur moi, mon sourire idiot dût encore s'agrandir car Cory c'est mit à pouffer de rire, et même en lui mettant un coup de coude, mon regard ne put se détacher de ses yeux bleus. Si magnifique... Je ne comprends pas comment Santana a fait pour ne pas sortir avec Brittany dès la première saison. Ensuite j'ai appris que je partageais ma caravane avec elle, vous ne pouvez imaginer ma joie en apprenant cette nouvelle, j'avais envie de sauter dans les bras de Ryan pour le remercier, mais j'ai eu mieux! Heather s'est approchée de moi et m'a demandé;

_-Peux-tu m'emmener jusqu'à notre caravane, car moi et l'orientation c'est pas super en fait..._

Elle était si mignonne avec cette air peiné ! Personne n'aurait pu dire non, et surtout pas moi. Je souris en lui répondant un ''ok'', puis dans un réflex ou une pulsion, je ne sais pas, j'ai pris sa main et je l'ai emmené. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que cette journée fut magnifique ?

Le premier baiser ? C'était plus une sorte d'accident en fait. Depuis notre rencontre nous étions devenus amies, même de superbes amies. On était toujours ensembles, et elle m'aidait parfois à revoir les chorégraphie dans notre loge. Enfin bon, ce jour là nous avions tourné l'épisode « La puissance de Madonna » et je ne sais plus vraiment comment, mais on s'était retrouvé, après la scène ou mon personnage Santana chante avec Finn sur Like A Virgin, dans notre loge, à jouer comment Brittany se vengerait que Santana ait vraiment couché avec Finn. C'était surtout pleins d'éclats de rire qui fusaient, puis d'un coup Heather est redevenu sérieuse, son regard semblait dure, ce qui n'a pas arrangé mon état, j'ai de nouveaux éclaté de rire et elle aussi, enfin bon, après avoir longuement rigolé, nous avions essayé de finir notre petite scène. Elle décidait de tout reprendre du début, ce qui ne me déplut pas car je ne me souvenais plus d'où nous en étions.

**Scénette:** **Chambre de Brittany**

**Santana et Brittany étaient posées sur le lit de la blonde. Santana se limait les ongles en feuilletant un magazine pendant que Brittany la fixait, depuis déjà quelques minutes et même si la brune faisait tout pour ne pas y prêter attention, celà devenait de plus en plus déconcentrant.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a B ?**

**Elle n'eut aucune réponse, puis d'un coup une masse vint se positionner sur son dos.** Je tressaillis en sentant le contact soudain, je ne m'y attendais pas, en plus je la trouvais plus entreprenante que tout à l'heure. J'inspirais avec du mal, sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre. **La jolie blonde déposa de fin baisers dans le cou de la Latina.** Je frémis, _oh god_, je sais plus si c'est une bonne idée... Mais pourquoi je dis ça moi ? Hemo joue juste son rôle !

**-B... Je lis là...**

**La blonde ne répondit pas, elle continua ses baisers. **Les mains froides d'Heather vinrent déplacer mes cheveux qui semblaient la gêner, enfin pour le rôle. Il fallait que je bouge, sinon je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire, j'inspirais un grand coup et me retournais. Problème, Heather semblait avoir prévu mes mouvements, elle s'était donc un peu décollée, du coup je m'étais retournée toute seule, sans l'emporter avec moi. Heather me sourit, elle se remit sur moi, envoyant ses mains caresser mes épaules, elle regardait des fois ma réaction, j'étais perdue, Heather ou Brittany ? On va dire Brittany, donc il fallait que je sois Santana. **La latina fronça les sourcils, se mettant sur ses coudes, elle fixa longuement la danseuse avant de rajouter:**

**-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Elle s'approcha de la brune, mais celle-ci la repoussa.**

**-Britta...**

**La blonde revint à l'attaque, plaquant la brune contre le matelas, les mains de la jeune hispanique se retrouvant par mégardes sur la poitrine de la blonde. **Je rougis de surprise, j'allais dire que j'étais désolé, mais je remarquais qu'elle était toujours dans le rôle de la blonde. Et vu qu'on avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas arrêter le jeu...

**-Réponds !**

**Le ton de Santana était froid, mais pas aussi froid qu'il aurait pu vraiment l'être. Le regard de la blonde se fonça un peu, elle attrapa les poignets de la brune.**

**-Tu as vraiment couché avec Finn ?**

**-Oui... Et alors ? C'est toi qui m'a conseillé de faire ça, nan ?**

**La blonde serra un peu plus les poignets de Santana qui grimaça **(faussement) **de douleur. Elle essaya de s'échapper de l'emprise en se tortillant, mais la blonde avait de la force. Brittany plaqua de nouveau la jolie brune contre le matelas, s'approchant dangereusement de son visage.**

**-Et je ne croyais pas que tu étais aussi bête pour le faire !**

**Le visage de la blonde n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètre. **Je devais rouge comme une tomate ! J'avais chaud, mon cœur était en train de déchirer ma peau à force de taper si fort dans ma poitrine. Je crois que je ne pouvais pas continuer notre mini-scène, pas dans mon état.

_-Hemo on..._

Quelque chose se mit sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de parler, au début je ne compris pas trop, puis en vu des yeux fermés d'Hemo, du fait que sa tête était encore plus proche de la mienne je compris. Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seuls, et sans vraiment le savoir je me laissais aller à ce baiser, dont je ne savais pas si c'était Hemo ou moi l'auteure. Sa langue vint chatouiller mes lèvres, j'entrouvris ma bouche, laissant passer sa langue. Dieu que c'était bon, le baiser était si doux. Là je pense qu'on pouvait dire que c'était plus un jeu, pas pour moi en tout cas, et connaissant la blonde, elle ne jouait plus. Ses mains lâchèrent mes poignets pour venir sur mes joues; nous rapprochant un peu plus. Ce baiser était si bon, si savoureux ! Mon bas ventre commençait à chauffer. Elle mordilla ma lèvre inférieur, s'appliquant ensuite à tendrement la sucer, ce qui m'arracha un long gémissement. Grosse erreur, car une seconde plus tard les lèvres de Heather avaient quitté les miennes.

_- Je, nan, je n'aurais pas dû... Je suis désolé Nay', je … Je sais pas ce qu'il. Désolée !_

Elle se releva avec hâte et commença à partir, tout en bredouillant des mots que je ne compris pas sur le coup, mais qui après réflexion ressemblait à des ''Pardon''. J'aurais voulu me lever, la rattraper, on était meilleure amies, on devait donc ce dire si quelque chose n'allait pas ! Mais tout ce que je sus faire c'est me passer les doigts sur les lèvres, ce baiser était vraiment le meilleur...

Nous n'avions jamais reparlé de ce baiser, elle était venue le lendemain pour s'excuser, dire que si je voulais elle partait...etc. Je l'ai regardé avec de grand yeux, arquant mes sourcils en lui demandant ''Mais de quoi tu parles Heather ?''. Elle avait sourit faiblement, puis je lui avait fais un énorme câlin.

Le deuxième baiser ? _Pfff_, c'était pendant le fête de Chord, il aime beaucoup faire la fête je trouve, pas que ça me déplaise, surtout que ses fêtes sont super bien. Enfin bref, on était collées l'une à l'autre, pour changer quoi, nous devions tous être bourrés, enfin un peu, car j'étais assez sobre pour me rappeler de ça le lendemain. On jouait tout simplement au jeu de la bouteille, oui c'est un peu idiot pour un deuxième baiser, mais au moins pas besoin de se justifier ! Au début j'ai embrassé Dianna, puis Darren, puis Cory, puis Mark et enfin Heather. Et si je dois mettre un classement, en partant du dernier jusqu'au premier ce serait Cory, Mark et Darren en troisième position, ils étaient trop bourrés, ça ne compte pas vraiment, puis je mets Dianna et très, mais alors très loin devant je mets ma Blonde. Enfin passons, donc la belle blonde avait lancé la bouteille tout le monde regardait, impatients, ils pariaient tous sur quelqu'un, puis il y a eut la phrase de Léa, complètement bourrée;

_-Moooi je veux que Heeeather embrasse..._ Elle eut un hoquet. _Je veux que la blonde à ma droiiite embrasse Nay' !_

Je crus m'étouffer avec ma vodka Orange, je jetais un regard vers Heather qui devait être l'une des seules encore à peu près sobre, même si elle semblait jouer la bourrée. Elle me regarda aussi, un sourire apparaissant sur ses jolies lèvres rose, _Dieu_ que j'avais envie de les embrasser maintenant ! Je haïssais notre chère Michele pour m'avoir donné cette envie. Amber stoppa la bouteille pile au moment où elle me visait, lâchant un ''Oups'' en même temps, faussement crédible. En une seconde, ils nous dévisageaient tous, attendant ce baiser. Y avait-il tant de tension entre nous ? Ou c'était juste à cause de Brittana ? Enfin bon, de toute façon je ne pouvais pas échapper à ce magnifique et superbe baiser. Elle se pencha vers moi, je mis une seconde à revenir sur terre, puis je fis donc de même m'approchant de son visage d'ange. Nous eûmes un moment d'hésitation, puis nous scellèrent nos lèvres dans un baiser qui aurait du être le premier, néanmoins il était plus chaste que le précèdent, mais bien moins chaste que le suivant... De doux frissons traversèrent mon corps, ravivant les sensations de notre premier baiser.

_- Je veuuux que ce soiiit un P-A-T-I-N ! Un grooos rouuulage de pelle !_

Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que c'était Lea, déjà qu'on s'embrassait juste devant elle, oui elle se trouvait entre nous deux, alors elle n'allait pas exagérer, pas que ça me déplaise, nan, mais je n'avais pas envie d'expliquer à ceux qui s'en souviendront pourquoi j'ai gémis quand sa langue à frôlé la mienne...

_-Allez ! Je …_

Dianna pose sa main sur la bouche de Léa pour que la petite brune se taise un peu. Sans quitter les lèvres de ma blonde je lui demande l'entrée, vu que la dernière fois c'était elle, pour être sûre qu'elle sache qu'il n'y a aucun malaise. Elle ouvre sa bouche, juste assez pour que ma langue vienne, pour retrouver son homologue. Je la sens s'approcher un peu plus, le faisant discrètement pour ne pas être vu. Je décide de couper le baiser après minimum une minute.

_-Oooh gooosh ! Ça c'était un putaiiin de baiser, je me demande si vous n'allez pas … Naaan, j'en suis sûûûre, vous allez finiiir par coucher. _Elle eu un autre hoquet. _Par vous faire l'amooour mes chéries ! Oh que ouiii! Foi de Sarfatiii !_

Ils étaient tellement bourrés qu'aucun ne du remarquer que Heather et moi avions furieusement rougis après que Lea ait prononcé les mots 'Finir par vous faire l'amour'. Comment, même en étant bourré, dire des choses comme ça ?

Le reste du jeu se passa bien, si on oublie Lea qui criait qu'elle voulait un autre baiser de Hemo et moi. Et même si on s'était embrassées déjà 4 fois elle en redemandait. C'est alors que la chose la plus folle c'est produite. Ma belle blonde avait soupiré, s'était levée, s'était assise face à moi puis elle s'était ruée sur mes lèvres, oui, ruée, faisant taire tout le monde. Sa langue chaude avait de suite briser la barrière qu'étaient mes lèvres, roulant sa langue avec la mienne pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle s'était collée un peu plus contre moi, passant ses mains autour de mon cou, je fis de même, gagnant un cri de joie de la petite brune bourrée à côté de nous. Si seulement j'avais su qu'elle filmait ! Il faisait de plus en plus chaud en moi, mon corps commençait doucement à bouillir, et ce ne fut qu'accentué quand la blonde roula du bassin sur moi, me faisant gémir contre ses tendres lèvres. Mes mains descendirent sur ses fesses, et alors qu'elle hoquetait de surprise je saisissais sa lèvres inférieur, lui arrachant un grondement sourd. Je caressais doucement ses fesses, la pressant en même temps un peu plus contre moi. Nous dûmes néanmoins mettre court à ce baiser car sinon on aurait peut être pus le faire devant eux, ou venir devant eux, ce qui aurait était très embarrassant.

Vu qu'après ce baiser enflammé Léa avait bien voulu nous laisser, j'avais décidé d'aller me refaire une beauté dans la salle de bain de notre cher Chord, pour me recoiffer aussi, mais surtout pour me remettre de cette langue si divine à laquelle je venais de goûter. Je poussais donc la porte de la salle de bain, elle était grande, les couleurs étaient un vert pomme et du blanc, soft et classe. Mais mains se portèrent à mon visage, plus exactement sur mes joues quand je vis mon reflet dans la glace. J'étais toute rouge et les cheveux en bataille. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres, bon, ben il fallait réajuster tout ça. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage, refaisais mon chignon et repassais le contour de mes yeux au crayon noir.

_-Cette fois je ne vais pas m'excuser..._

Je fis volte-face. Ma grande blonde se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et elle avait des plumes dans les cheveux, en plus elle portait son short en jeans déchiré et son T-shirt qui faisait un peu Junkie, vous savez, un peu comme Britt dans la performance Tik-Tok. Bref, personne ne pouvait résister...

_-Moi non plus ma belle, c'était juste... Une démo..._

Elle s'avança en souriant, ma phrase était à choix multiples enfaites... Son sourire charmeur ne la quitta pas non plus quand elle caressa mon bras de bas en haut, remontant jusqu'à ma mandibule. Nos regards se connectèrent alors pendant quelques seconde, puis nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, j'attrapais sa main aventureuse, la serrant dans la mienne, puis je l'amena contre le mur de la porte. Mes mains partirent se balader sur son corps, avec douceur et tendresse bien sur. Les siennes vinrent autour de mes hanches, me rapprochant un peu plus de son corps que je désirais tant. Notre baiser était lent mais enflammé, nous nous cherchions, comme quand vous réalisez un rêve, vous voulez que ça dure, alors vous prenez votre temps, mais en même temps vous êtes excités, vous avez envie de découvrir la suite vite, eh bien c'était pareil, nous ne voulions que jamais ce ne s'arrête, mais en même temps nous voulions plus. Mes mains vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou, elle resserra sa prise autour des mes hanches, et elle approfondis notre baiser, passant sa langue dans ma bouche pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je tressailli quand ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt, dieu que c'était le pied ! Ses mains étaient un parfait contrastes avec ma peau, mon corps était bouillant alors que ses mains étaient froides, ils avaient du ouvrir la bai-vitrée pour pouvoir s'amuser. Elle caressa mes côtes, mes hanches, la peau de mon ventre, enflammant chacune de ces parties... Je collais mon corps contre elle, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre contre moi, elle devait aussi sentir le miens. Elle coupa le baiser, et sans vraiment comprendre comment elle retournait la situation, me collant donc contre le mur froid de la pièce, nous nous regardions en haletant, son regard était remplit de désir, ainsi que le miens, nous entendions les autres rires aux éclats, ainsi que la musique _All about Us_ de _He Is We_. Elle inspirait et expirait avec mal, ses deux mains tenaient mes épaules contre le mur, je regardais ses bras tendus, regrettait-elle ?

_-Je... Je ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin Nay'..._

Ses mots m'avaient déchiré le cœur, elle m'avait donné de faux espoirs...

_- Nan, je ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin, car je n'ai pas envie que... Que demain tu ne t'en souviennes pas... Que nous ne pourrons pas en reparler, nan, je ne veux pas que ce soit une erreur pour …_

Mes lèvres venait de la faire taire. Une erreur pour moi ? Pff, depuis le temps que je le voulais ! En tout cas j'étais heureuse, heureuse car pour elle, ce que nous allions faire contait, elle ne voulait pas que demain nous fassions comme si rien ne c'était passé, non, elle voulait que chacune assume les conséquences, et que demain... On en parle ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose ? J'eus la réponse le lendemain, mais revenons à nos moutons.

_-Je t'aime Heather... Enfin, j'ai se genre de sentiments qu'on les gens quand ils sont amoureux, et oui, moi non plus je ne veux pas avoir à faire semblant, je ne veux pas être obligé de me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé... Je t'aime, et je veux te le montrer ce soir..._

Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, faisant passer tout son amour dans le baiser, j'entendis la musique changer, _Kiss me Slowly_ de _Parachute_... Ses mains vinrent sur mes fesses, me soulevant d'un coup, j'accrochais mes jambes autour de son short et plaçais mes mains dans ses cheveux, elle me re-plaqua contre le mur froid. Je ne sais pas à quoi ce truc servait, mais il était pratique dans cette situation... Heather m'avait posé sur une petite étagère en pierre, j'étais donc à sa hauteur, comme ça nous pouvions faire... Plus de trucs. Mes yeux se fermèrent de nouveau quand elle revint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais le baiser fut de courte duré, elle préféra descendre enflammer mon cou. Elle commença par me faire des baiser/morsure, mordillant faiblement les parties qu'elle embrassait, me faisant accentuer la prise dans ses cheveux, puis après avoir découvert mon coin sensible, elle s'appliqua à y laisser la trace de son passage, me glissant un « _Au moins avec ça tu t'en souviendras_ ». Ce qui m'avait fait rire, Heather était si mignonne, je me demande comment son gars pouvait la laisser seule une journée sans avoir peur qu'elle se fasse enlever ! Enfin bon, après avoir fini de me faire un agréable suçon, elle remonta et vint embrasser ma mâchoire, puis revint sur mes lèvres qui commençaient à se languir de leurs homologues. Ses mains vinrent sur mes joues, comme pour le premier baiser, je plaçais les miennes sous son t-shirt, cherchant à ce qu'elle hoquette, chose qu'elle fit, je pus donc allais à la recherche de sa langue, laissant échapper un soupir de bienfaisance en la trouvant, dieu que je l'aimais !

Puis elle se décolla, je pus contempler les effets que j'avais sur elle, ses yeux étaient remplis de luxure, elle haletait et ses cheveux étaient dans tout les sens.

_- Passons aux choses sérieuse maintenant..._

Elle se rua sur mes lèvres, m'arrachant de profonds gémissements de bonheur, mes mains revinrent dans sa tignasse blonde, tirant légèrement dessus. Elle se vengea de suite en suçotant ma lèvre inférieur, me faisant gémir de plus belle. Je fis descendre mes mains vers son ventre, attrapant les pans de son t-shirt pour l'enlever, étant trop gênant à mon goût. Quand nos lèvres reprirent contact, ce fut moi qui prit les rênes, suçant à mon tour sa lèvres inférieur, et laissant balader mes mains sur sa peau blanche pendant que les siennes descendaient pour réserver le même sorts à mon T-shirt. Quand nous fûmes toutes les deux en sous-vêtements tout fut... Je ne sais pas trop comment dire, plus merveilleux ? Oui, surtout qu'en étant comme ça je pouvais sentir sa douce peau contre la mienne. Mes mains tirèrent sur ses cheveux quand je la sentis jouer avec ma braguette, j'avais chaud, je la voulais en moi et elle, elle s'amusait à me faire languir. Elle rigola contre mon oreille, et en plus ça la faisait rire ! Elle me souleva de nouveau pour m'enlever mon short noir, je me retrouvais donc en tanga et en soutien-gorge rouge. Je la vis sourire en me contemplant, ce qui me fit plaisir aussi. Elle revint poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, nous faisant soupirer d'aise. Ses mains caressaient mes cuisses, remontant parfois, ce qui faisait que tout mon corps se tendait d'excitation pour son plus grand bonheurs. Elle assouvit enfin mon désir caché, elle glissa sa main sous ma culotte, me faisant trembler de toute part. _Mon dieu_, ma première fois avec Heather Morris, fut la seule pensée cohérente que j'ai pus avoir. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres, avec son pouce elle vint caresser mon clitoris, laissant échapper des soupirs de ma bouche. La cadence augmenta peu à peu, augmentant mes spasmes ainsi que la chaleur dans mon bas-ventre. Elle colla son front contre le mien, mettant court au baiser pour pouvoir voir mes réactions, je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire la tête qu'elle faisait car mes yeux étaient clos, clos par toutes l'excitation et le bien qu'elle me faisait. Elle m'embrassa doucement le front avant de rentrer un de ses doigts en moi, m'arrachant un énorme gémissement, elle se lova au creux de mon cou, puis la cadence accéléra, mon souffle devenait de plus en plus court, les vagues augmentaient en moi, j'allais être dévastée par un orgasme fulgurant à cette allure ! Un deuxième, j'hoquetais de surprise, les vas-et-viens continuèrent avec une allure si... Je n'arrivais même pas à mettre de mots dessus. Elle grogna en augmentant encore la cadence, puis elle se mit à mordre mon épaule, m'arrachant un gémissement de bonheur et de douleur en même temps. Les massages sur mon clitoris reprirent me faisant défaillir, _bon dieu_, mais où elle avait apprit à faire ça ? Elle se décala de mon cou, remontant vers mon oreille, la mordillant légèrement avant de me dire ces quelques mots:

_-Si tu continues de gémir comme ça Naya, je vais venir sans que tu me touches..._

À ses mots mes parois se resserrèrent contre ses doigts et mon orgasme me faucha de plein fouet. Alors là, elle avait trouvé les mots... Elle posa sa tête contre ma poitrine, y déposant de léger baisers...

Après avoir repris contenance, elle m'aida à me rhabiller, et même si je lui disais que je voulais rester seule avec elle dans la salle de bain, elle me força, me disant que sinon Lea allait se faire des films.

_- Mais elle ne peut pas se faire des films, nous l'avons vraiment fait... Alors ok, elle ne peut pas savoir à quel point tu es douée, mais..._

Elle me sourit puis m'embrassa, me murmurant un « _Et toi à quel point tu es jolie quand tu jouis et que tu cries mon nom_ », je lui fis une mine offusqué, elle me répondit de nouveau en m'embrassant, mais ce baiser fut plus appuyé, plus doux. Bref, nous dûmes quitter cette salle de bain dont nous nous rappellerons toujours, celle qui nous a unies !

Le lendemain nous avons bien sur parlé de ça, elle m'a alors dit qu'elle m'aimait, mais qu'elle était avec Taylor et patati patata. Bref, à la fin de la discussion nous étions des amantes et nous nous sommes encore embrassées...

Narrateur POV;

Notre belle Latina se réveilla dans les bras d'Heather, elle sourit, ça devait être le plus beau des rêves qu'elle ait fait ! Se rappeler de votre première rencontre, de votre premier baiser, de votre première fois... C'est magnifique ! Elle embrassa le front de la blonde, puis revint se caler dans ses doux bras, qui entourèrent la taille de la danseuse.

_-Je t'aime aussi Nay'..._

La concernée ricana, sa blonde ne changera jamais ! Elle la surprendra toujours... Et c'est surement pour ça qu'elle aime Heather, car avec elle chaque jours est différent.

_-Dors ma chère Raiponce..._

**Le prochain parlera d'une fête chez... A vous de trouver ~**

**Love you !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà, désolé de ce long retard, j'écrivais l'OS de Junkie Coffee (j'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vous à plus) et je suis ensuite allée en Allemagne.**

**Bref, voilà donc le 5ème chapitre de HeYa ! Ce chapitre ce déroule pendant la fête de... Léa ! Et oui, vous m'avez donné pleins de nom, et je les gardes d'ailleurs en tête, mais cette fois c'est chez notre chère Léa (sera t-elle déchirée?). Encore désolé de cette immense retard, je vous remercie pour tout ces reviews, ils sont super, vous êtes tous si gentils ! Vive HeYa (oh yeeah)**

21h, c'était l'heure à laquelle tout le cast avaient rendez-vous chez Lea, celle-ci avait organisé une fête, juste pour qu'ils se voient tous avait-elle dit, mais c'était surtout car elle pourrait embêter à sa guise Naya et Heather... Ces deux-là étaient d'ailleurs sur le lit de la belle blonde, épuisées...

_-Plus jamais on fait ce genre de Poker Hemo..._

L'interpellée peina à se retourner, elle s'approcha de sa brune et se colla contre celle-ci. Sentir la peau moite de Naya lui faisait le plus grand bien.

_-Pourquoi, je croyais que tu aimais jouer au Strip Poker avec moi?_

La brune sourit, oui, elle adoré jouait au Strip Poker avec Hemo, mais...

_-Oh oui, j'aime jouer avec toi à ce jeu... Mais tu es une mauvaise perdante Heather Morris..._

La danseuse se renfrogna et cala sa tête contre la poitrine de Naya qui sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Oui, Heather était une très mauvaise perdante, et vu que Naya était encore en jeans alors qu'elle, ne portait plus que sa culotte, la blonde avait lancé des regards désireux à l'hispanique, mais celle-ci n'y avait même pas prêté attention. C'est alors que Heather s'était avidement jetée sur sa belle brune et avait commencé à l'embrasser, puis a déboutonner son jeans qui était de trop pour la danseuse. Elles avaient ensuite fait l'amour pendant au moins une heure, enfin c'est surtout Heather qui avait 2 fois l'amour à Naya pour être sure que celle-ci oublie la partie et aussi car la blonde avait constamment envie de sa latine. Mais bon, il était maintenant 19h08 et il leur restait moins de deux heures pour se préparer et aller chez leur chère Miss Michele. Naya poussa un grand soupir et commença a se décoller mais HeMo la retint.

_-Nay'... Je t'aime..._

Celle-ci sourit et embrassa sa petite-amie, elle se releva et attrapa sa robe de chambre. Heather, elle, se tortillait sur le lit, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Puis elle se releva et attrapa la main de Naya qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

_-Nay'... Juste une fois, on a encore deux heures devant nous..._

_-Heather... Tu sais très bien que si nous le faisons encore juste une fois, on partira jamais tellement nous serrons crevées, donc non ma chérie. Et viens te préparer..._

La blonde se releva de suite, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de Naya et se colla son front contre celui de la brune.

_-Une douche avec… Toi ?_

_-Non, après moi..._

La réponse avait été radicale. Heather se décolla avec une moue outrée et se recoucha sur le lit. Elle baissa la tête et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, faisant sourire Naya qui s'approcha alors de sa bien-aimée. S'abaissant à sa hauteur, elle passa de bras autour du cou de la jolie blonde.

_-HeMo... Tu peux pas me bouder pour ça...? On doit aller chez Lea, si on le fait en..._

_-Juste une fois... Pas plus... Je te prendrai si tu veux !_

Naya rougit à la dernière phrase et du se faire violence pour quitter des yeux la moue si adorable d'Heather, dieu que cette fille était canon ! La Latina se releva tout en embrassant le front de sa blonde au passage.

_-Là n'est pas la question... Mais si tu commences je ne tiens plus... Donc non, maintenant je vais me doucher et ne me retiens pas._

La brune partit dans la salle de bain sur ces mots, le cœur lourd d'avoir dit non à son amante, bien sur qu'elle voulait, elle voulait ça toute la journée ! A chaque fois que Naya posait son regard sur la danseuse, elle le voulait. La brune alluma la douche et enleva son peignoir, la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire c'était de retourner voir sa blonde et de l'embrasser tendrement. Mais à la place, Miss Rivera se glissa sous la douche bien chaude, espérant secrètement qu'Heather la rejoindrait...

Naya fut déçu quand elle comprit que sa blonde ne viendrait pas, elle attrapa sa serviette et commença a se frotter les cheveux quand elle entendue des gémissements. La latine se releva et ouvrit la porte, le spectacle la laissa sans voix... Heather était sur le lit, les jambes écartaient et faisant des chose... pas très catholiques.

_-Heather Morris, tu vas définitivement me tuer..._

Sur ces mots Naya se jeta sur sa petite-amie, celle-ci fut d'abord surprise, n'ayant pas entendue la latine rentrer, elle continua quand même ses affaires, mais bientôt sa main fut remplacée par celle de la brune qui lui glissa un râle de plaisir à l'oreille, faisant frissonner le corps de la blonde. Les deux filles firent l'amour pour la 3ème fois cette après-midi.

20h23, elles étaient en retard, c'était sur maintenant ! Mais qu'elle idée aussi, Heather n'aurait jamais du faire ça aussi, se toucher en sachant pertinemment que Naya allait l'entendre et donc se jeter comme une folle sur elle... Mais en vrai aucune ne regrettait, ce moment avait été magnifique, merveilleux. Mais bon, elles étaient en retard et à peine sécher. Heather s'était approchée de l'armoire pendant que Naya finissait de se sécher les cheveux, quand la brune était revenue la blonde lui avait donné une robe courte, la brune lui avait répondu qu'elle avait déjà prévue sa tenue mais la blonde lui répondu qu'elle verra le pourquoi ce soir, ce que Naya prit pour un « _Je te saute chez Lea ce soir_ ». Les deux filles finirent de s'habiller, Naya portant la robe qu'Heather lui avait donné et la danseuse la jupe noire courte que lui avait tendue sa Latina. Vers 20h50 elles furent enfin dehors, il fallait maintenant trouver le taxi... Bref elles arrivèrent vers 21h15.

_-Tu vois, on est même pas en retard, regarde, Kevin et Chord vienne juste d'arriver !_

_-Oui... Peut être..._

La blonde sourit et s'accrocha au bras de son amante et voulu lui déposer un baiser sur la joue mais celle-ci esquiva. Hemo sourit et murmura à Naya qu'elle la trouvait si chou quand elle boudait et qu'elle l'aimait tant, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper la brune, de la faire se retourner, elle posa ensuite ses mains avec délicatesse sur les joues de la jeune américaine et l'embrassa avec passion devant tout les autres, qui avaient choisit ce moment là pour arriver.

_-Oh mon dieu, elles sont trop chou ! Regarde, Dianna ! Regarde ! Elle …_

_-S'embrasse Lea, elle s'embrasse juste parce qu'elles sont amoureuses..._

_-Ah ouais... Mais je voulais un patin, ROULEZ-VOUS UN..._

_-Tu vas les laisser ?_

Dianna se rapprocha de Lea et lui mordit la joue, ce qui fit pousser un petit cri de douleur à la brune, celle-ci se recula et contempla avec effarement Dianna, celle-ci savait très bien qu'elle détestait quand elle faisait ça, la blonde sourit et se rapprocha de nouveau de Lea qui s'écarta de nouveau.

_-Di ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça, tu es une cannibale !_

_-Et toi tu as trouvé le moyen d'être bourré avant l'heure !_

La petite brune se tut et partit voir les autres, sans oublier de tirer la langue à Dianna.

_-Heeemo, Naaaya envoyez moi la vidéo de votre sextape !_

_-Jamais Mark !_

Le jeune homme était un genoux à terre en train de les supplier, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Chris, Amber, Kevin, Naya et Chord. Heather, elle, répétait à Mark que jamais plus il ne verrait Naya nue et que ô grand jamais elles ne lui montreraient leur sextape, ce qui laissait penser qu'elles en avaient déjà tourné une...

Une heure, ça faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient tous là, la fête avait commencé par Di qui criait à Lea et à Mark de ne pas ouvrir d'autres bouteilles et aussi par du _Lady Gaga-Just Dance_. Tout le monde commençaient à avoir chaud, l'alcool faisant peu à peu effet. Puis Lea monta sur sa table basse et cria.

_-Heeey les geeens ! Si HeYa se roulent un patin je vous conduis jusqu'à la piscine intérieure et..._

_-Lea, arrête de faire ta fiction sur elles, venez, je vous mo..._

_-Non ! Di, c'était le seul moye..._

_-On tournera la bouteille après..._

Lea descendit de la table basse et partit bouder près de Jenna qui, elle, continuait de faire des mélanges. Tout les autres suivirent Dianna jusqu'à la piscine. La blonde ouvrit la porte en verre flou et les invita à rentrer. La piscine était immense, il y avait trois ou quatre transats et une grande armoire.

_-Remplit de maillot en tout genre, il y en a pour vous les gars et pour les filles. Voilà, mais je propose qu'on y aille plus tard, ce serait bien mieux non ?_

Ils dirent tous oui et repartirent vers le salon. Une main attrapa celle de Naya, la faisant tourner sur elle même, la brune se retrouva dans les bras de sa blonde qui l'embrassa alors. Sans s'en rendre compte l'hispanique se retrouvait contre le carrelage blanc qui ornaient le mur, ce qui lui rappela fortement leur première fois ensemble.

_-Heather qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je crois que j'ai trop bu... Ton parfum. _Elle se colla de plus en plus a Naya. -_J'aurais peut être pas du danser contre toi non plus... J'opte pour l'eau et toi ?_

'Ok', se dit Naya, 'une Heather saoule est une bête de sexe sexy et aguicheuse...' Et jamais elle ne pourra y résister... Leurs lèvres se scellèrent donc dans un baiser qui n'était pas si chaste que ça...

Les deux jeunes filles étaient dans l'eau, chacune avait prit soin de prendre un maillot de bain, juste au cas où quelqu'un rentrerait avant la fin des préliminaires sinon bah c'est bête. Bref, nos deux filles étaient dans la piscine, Heather contre le bord, Naya contre elle, l'embrassant sauvagement dans le cou. Les mains se perdaient sur le corps voisin, même l'eau leur semblait brulante maintenant. La brune remonta le long des vertèbres, puis elle vint murmurer un « _je t'aime_ » d'une voix suave puis revint poser ses lèvres contre leurs homologues. Heather frémit de plus bel en sentant la jambe de l'hispanique se glisser entre les siennes, elle griffa le dos de Naya qui gémit contre ses lèvres, dieu qu'elle aimait sentir sa latine gémir et se tortiller contre elle, c'est pour ça que la danseuse déplaça ses mains sur la poitrine de la brune, continuant toujours de l'embrasser avec passion. L'hispanique soupira d'aise en sentant les mains et surtout la langue active d'Heather, oui, elles pouvaient être facilement surprises mais les deux n'avaient pas la tête à ça, elles voulaient juste toucher, embrasser, caresser et de titiller l'autre. La musique _Dressin up _aidant, les deux filles passèrent à la deuxième étape. Les hauts de maillots de bain tombèrent dans l'eau et les corps se retrouvèrent, le contact humide donnant la chair de poule à chacune. Les doigts de Naya descendirent sur le ventre plat de la blonde, traçant de fin arabesque, puis ils descendirent plus bas, jouant avec le bikini qui finit par se défaire tout seul, la main de la latine se posa alors sur l'intimité de la danseuse qui gémit doucement contre les lèvres de la chanteuse, elle descendit à son tour ses mains de la poitrine halée et vint les poser sur les fesses de son amante.

_-Naya... S'il te plaît, deux... Je..._

L'interpellée grogna de plaisir dans le cou de la blonde et fit ce que la danseuse voulait, cette phrase l'avait complètement émoustillé, elle pénétra alors Heather avec le plus de douceur possible, ne voulant en aucun cas faire mal à sa danseuse. Le premier gémissement fut intense, les deuxièmes furent saccadés, tout comme la respiration des deux actrices.

_-Nay', je vais..._

La fin de la phrase fut entre les lèvres de la concernée qui était revenue l'embrasser. La blonde n'avait pas tenue très longtemps, mais elle avait déjà épuisé son endurance plutôt dans la journée, en plus les râles de Naya n'aidaient en rien, elle activa son bassin pour plus de contact. Les coups furent plus appuyés, la blonde se sentait partir peu à peu, son bas ventre arrivé à saturation et gémit fortement en sentant la latine taper encore une fois contre son centre, Heather allait vraiment venir à ce rythme là, c'est néanmoins sans conter sur l'arrivée imprévu d'une Lea pire que déchirée, celle-ci ouvrit brusquement la porte et porta ses mains à sa bouche en découvrant le spectacle, elle voyait les hauts de maillot de bain flotter et ce qui semblait aussi être un bikini, un cri de joie s'échappa de sa bouche, stoppant totalement les affaires de la Latina et de la danseuse. Frustration totale... Les deux se reculèrent avec brusquerie et firent volte-face, Léa se trouvait à l'entrée avec son portable, mon dieu, elle les filmaient ! Dianna arriva au pas de course, elle écarquilla ses yeux en comprenant ce qu'il se passait, elle attrapa Lea par le col de sa chemise et la tira dehors, fermant ensuite la porte. Le silence s'installa alors, les deux jeunes filles avaient perdue toute envie de faire quoi que ce soit, plus aucune n'était saoule, se faire surprendre doit être le meilleur des dé-souloir...

_-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se rhabille …_

La blonde hocha à peine la tête, toujours déconcertée de s'être faite prendre, ça lui rappelait avec amertume la haquage de son portable, elle déglutit, comment re-faire face a l'autre partie du cast, surtout qu'elle n'avait plus du tout envie de re-boire une seule goutte d'alcool.

_-Hey, Hemo, c'est pas grave._

Naya se colla au dos de son amante, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle déposa un chaste baiser dans le cou pâle de son amie. En vu du manque de réaction de sa partenaire, elle la fit tourner et colla son front contre celui de la blonde, commençant doucement à la bercer, lui lançant un regard chaleureux et remplit d'amour.

_-Ils sont tous bourrés... Sauf Dianna... Et à mon avis elle va prendre le portable de sa chère colocataire et effacer tout... Donc aucun problème mon cœur..._

Elle scella ses lèvres à celles d'Heather pour lui montrer son soutient. La danseuse enroula ses bras autour du cou de Naya, elle coupa alors le baiser et vint caler sa tête dans le cou de la brune, tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment c'était un câlin avec sa bien aimée.

_-Lea il va vraiment falloir que tu stoppes l'alcool, ok ?_

La jeune brune ne répondit pas, encore en colère que Di ne l'est pas laissé filmer la scène. La blonde prit le menton de sa colocataire entre ses doigts et le remonta pour que Léa la regarde dans les yeux.

_-Tu sais très bien que me bouder comme un enfant ne servira à rien, pourquoi tu es rentrée ? Je t'avais en plus dis qu'elles..._

_-Bah il fallait pas me le dire..._

_-Mais pourquoi tu t'attaches tant à elles quand tu es bourrée ?_

_-Parce que..._

La blonde aux cheveux court soupira, on ne pouvait pas tenir une conversation potable avec une Lea saoule, déjà qu'elle avait eut du mal à la dé-souler avec de l'eau fraîche... Blondie attrapa la main de son amie et la tira vers la fête, espérant que Naya et Heather y soient déjà pour que Léa ne les voient pas trop. Quand elles arrivèrent, le cast étaient assis par terre, ils tournaient la bouteille. La poussa un autre crie de joie et s'assit entre Chord et Heather, elle invita ensuite Dianna à se mettre à côté d'elle. Amber tourna la bouteille et tomba sur Darren, le baiser fut court, puis ce fut au tour de Lea, enfin celle-ci s'empara de la bouteille. La bouteille passait sur tout le monde, Naya priait pour que ça ne tombe pas sur Heather ou sur elle, Cory priait lui pour que ça tombe sur lui.

_-Aaww ! Je suis tombé sur ma blonde !_

Naya ouvrit les yeux et regarda ce que pointait la bouteille, pour son plus grand plaisir, celle-ci pointait juste Dianna qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas très sûre.

_-Euh.. Je vais plutôt aller chercher les autres apéri..._

_-Tu te défiles Lady Di ?_

_-Mais pas du tout Chris !_

_-Alors embrasse-moi !_

La concernée ne répondit pas, devait elle vraiment embrasser son amie ? Car de plus en plus Dianna avait envie d'être avec Lea, alors bon, elles sont colocataires donc ça va, mais elle voulait plus, elle voulait rester avec la jeune fille toute la journée. Donc elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle tombait peut être amoureuse de son amie, donc l'embrasser là ne serait peut pas le meilleur.

_-Allez Di ! Je veux que tu me fasse la même chose que Na..._

La blonde c'était jeté sur les lèvres de la brune, sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait dire et vue qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que ses deux amies soient mal à l'aise, il ne lui restait plus que ça. Dianna embrassa donc Lea, bizarrement elle sentit que la brunette voulait l'approfondir, elle laissa passer avec plaisir la langue de la diva. Le baiser était merveilleux, tout le monde les regardaient, certains disaient déjà qu'elles seraient le nouveau couple, mais pas Cory, il détacha les deux filles, prétendant que c'était à Dianna de tourner la bouteille. Celle-ci acquiesça et tourna la bouteille. Quand elle se remit dans sa position initiale, Lea se jeta dans les bras dans ses bras en lui faisant un énorme baiser sur la joue, puis sans enlever ses lèvres de sa joue blanche, elle mordit Dianna et se recula en murmurant un « _Pour tout à l'heure... _» elle éclata de rire en voyant que la trace de ses dents ressortaient sur la joue pâle de son amie, elle revint donc embrasser la joue de Di, celle-ci en profita pour attraper la brune et se venger en la chatouillant.

Heather regardait la scène avec attendrissement, elles étaient si mignonnes à ce moment là, elle regarda ensuite Cory qui commençait à ne plus du tout supporter que Lea fasse ça, certes elle n'était que son ex, mais il avait toujours ce sentiment d'être son petit ami.

_-Bon les deux filles-là, on se calme hein, en plus Dianna tu dois embrasser Harry..._

Le soirée continua sur ce rythme, des cris, des rires, des danses, des baisers, des jeux... Et enfin la grande baignade nocturne, bien sur Lea ne put s'empêcher de rappeler à Heather et à Naya qu'elle les avait vu faire, leur demander si c'était mieux avec une fille... etc. Les deux filles finirent par partirent nager, laissant Lea se faire attaquer par Amber et Mark. Heather emmena Naya dans la partie Jacuzzi, le tout petit bassin était rattaché à la piscine, il fallait juste monter deux marches qui se trouvaient sous l'eau pour arriver dans le cercle. Elles étaient seules, les autres étant tous en train de jouer ou de sauter du plongeoir.

_-Tu crois que Dianna aime Lea ?_

_-Pourquoi dis-tu ça Hemo ?_

_-Je me demande juste pourquoi elle était réticente au baiser... C'était juste un jeu pourtant..._

_-Aucune idée..._

L'hispanique se colla à sa blonde et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule blanche, puis sur la clavicule et remonta dans le cou déjà marqué par leurs ébats, elle mit une de ses jambes sur les cuisses de sa bien aimée et remonta un peu plus haut dans le cou.

_-Tu sais... Ils sont tous bourrés... Même Dianna... En plus je n'ai pas finis mon travaille tout à l'heure..._

La blonde sourit et se décolla pour embrasser son amie, le baiser fut tendre et remplit de douceur. Néanmoins le cri de joie de Lea les ramena à la réalité.

_-Ils sont peut être bourrés, mais tu sais très bien que quand Lea est bourrée c'est horrible !_

_-Heeey, je t'ai entendu Heatheeer ! Je ne suis pas bourrée … Je … Je suis nooormale..._

Les deux filles dans le jacuzzi rigolèrent, oui bien sur, la petite brune était complètement déchirée, Lea décida d'aller prouver aux filles qu'elle était sobre mais Mark arriva derrière elle est la balança directement dans la piscine, faisant rire tout les autres.

La fête se termine vers 2 ou 3h du matin, certains restèrent comme Mark, Kevin et Jenna. Les autres décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, ce fut le cas pour Naya et Heather qui se firent raccompagner par Harry et Chord. Les deux garçons leurs firent un dernier signe de la main et la voiture quitta le trottoir pour s'engouffrer dans les rues de L.A, les deux amantes rentrèrent chez elles, enfin chez Heather et se dirigèrent avec rapidité dans la chambre. La blonde voulu allumer la lumière mais deux bras l'attrapèrent et la plaquèrent contre le mur, s'en suivit d'une paire de lèvres qui vint contre les siennes.

_-Hmm... Naya, qu'est-ce que tu fais.. ?_

La brune continua ses baisers, maintenant dans le cou de la danseuse, elle ne releva guère la question, la réponse étant évidente pour elle. Mais Hemo lui redemanda ajoutant qu'il était tard et qu'elles devaient dormirent.

_-Ça se voit non.. ? Je finis ce que je n'ai pas pu finir ma belle..._

Ses lèvres revinrent sur celles de la blonde et ses mains partirent agripper les cuisses pâles de Heather, elle la souleva et l'emmena sur le lit défait, encore une trace de leurs ébats. C'est ainsi que Heather et Naya firent encore l'amour, mêlant tendresse, envie et amour...

**Voilà ! Bon, je dois avouer que c'était très brouillon... Pardonnez moi... En tout cas le prochain sera plus porté sur les souvenirs. Voilà, bisous a tous et encore désolé du retard.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé encore de ce long retard, en ce moment j'ai pleins de choses a faire, et même si c'est bientôt les vacances, je ne pourrais écrire que le soir. Bref, merci encore a tout le monde pour les reviews :)**

**Chick on speed  Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise ! Et j'espère que tu aimeras celui là.**

**Yoruichii, Lchoute88, .son, Dead alexia, XxBrittanafanXx  Je trouve que Lea déchiré est aussi assez marrante, et pour le Achele, au début je n'étais pas sûre, car je n'aime pas vraiment le Farberry. Mais je trouve que Dianna et Lea vont assez bien ensemble.**

**Junkie Coffee ou grande fan qui me harcèle souvent Ne t'excuse pas de ton retard, vu qu'il n'y en pas !:) Il y aura sûrement une fête chez Mark un jour, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'y passerait, donc pas de suite. Aah j'aime bien mettre Heather en tentatrice, je trouve que cette fille a un air de perverse XD Oui, le geste de Achele est remplie d'amitié et de tendresse... Peut être bientôt d'amour qui sait...**

**Sinon, pour tout les autres, encore merci et voilà la suite...**

Vous savez, dans la relation entre Heather et Naya, il n'y a pas eu que des bons côtés, comme dans toutes les histoires de couple enfaite. Mais là, elles n'étaient pas en couple non, elles étaient amantes au début, ce qui compliquait bien les choses. Mais le pire devait sûrement être le faite que Heather soit en couple, celle ci devait donc certaines fois décliner les soirées avec Naya, néanmoins elle se rattrapait en allant le lendemain dans la caravane de la brune pour... Discuter hum. Mais il n'y avait pas que la blonde qui devait décliner certaines fois, l'emploie du temps de Miss Rivera à toujours était remplit, entre séances photos, interviews, fêtes, dîner...etc. Bref, certaines fois elles ne se voyaient pas en dehors du tournage pendant une semaine, mais elles rattrapaient toujours le temps perdue...

Aujourd'hui la blonde était partit, non elle n'avait pas quitté la brune, loin de là, jamais cette idée ne viendrait a l'esprit de la danseuse. Nan, elle était partie tourner un clip en tant que danseuse bien sûr. Du coup Naya était seule dans la maison de son amie, il pleuvait des cordes dehors, aucune sortie n'était donc prévu. Sa tête contre la vitre, la brune regardait les gens courir sous cette pluie, sa simple chemise ne la réchauffait pas vraiment et sa culotte noire ne faisait pas pire. Elle descendit du rebord de la fenêtre est quitta la chambre. Heather lui avait dit de s'amuser, qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait ! Puis elle l'avait embrassé tendrement et sourit en voyant la mine mi-boudeuse mi-triste de Naya, elle lui avait prit délicatement le menton et l'avait relevé vers elle, puis elle lui avait murmurait un « _Je reviens le plus tôt possible mon ange_ » et elle l'avait de nouveau embrassé. La Latina passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, la blonde lui manquait déjà, alors que ça ne faisait que 15 minutes qu'elle était partie... La journée allait être longue...

Les douzes coups de midi sonnèrent sur l'horloge de la maison de Mlle Morris, Naya était dans le canapé, une couverture sur elle, un bol de soupe posé sur la table basse. La télé était allumé, sont regard était vide, la jolie brune somnolait depuis quelques minutes, elle décida alors de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, la dernière phrase qu'elle entendit fut la télé...

_-Dans un couple, il y a des hauts et des bas, et c'est ça qui nous rapproche..._

L'une des premières anecdotes que je vais vous raconter, n'est pas si triste, elle raconte juste le début de la relation HeYa.

**Histoire **

Les deux s'étaient données rendez-vous dans la caravane de Naya, la veille elles avaient été chez Chord et elles avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois et comme elles se l'étaient promit, elles devaient parler de leur attirance l'une pour l'autre.

La brune patientait donc dans sa caravane, il restait dix bonnes minutes avant que Heather ne doive arriver, mais la blonde avait prit un peu d'avance, c'est ainsi qu'elle est Naya se saluait 5 bonnes minutes avant l'heure prévu. Les deux filles s'installèrent sur le canapé et un silence s'installa, par quoi commencer ? Les filles n'étaient pas gênées, nan, elles aimaient bien être ensemble sans rien dire, mais là, il fallait parler.

_-Je... Je t'aime Heather... Enfin, j'ai constamment envie de toi, depuis le début je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, c'était t'embrasser ! Et ce n'est pas purement physique, j'aime ton caractères, tes blagues, tes... Je t'aime toi, comme tu es, avec le peu de défauts que tu as... Je... Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi Heather..._

La brune baissa la tête, ayant peur que la réponse soit négative, mais elle sentit le corps d'Heather se rapprocher, celle-ci se colla a Naya et la prit dans ses bras.

_-Je t'aime aussi... Enfin, je crois, quand je t'ai vus, je n'étais pas encore avec Taylor, et j'avais qu'une seule envie, sortir avec toi, au moins juste une fois, pour en savoir plus sur toi. Mais il y a eu le moment où tu étais avec Mark, alors je laissais tombé, puis je suis sortit avec Taylor et toi tu as rompus avec Mark... Bref, Naya, je … Je pense que je suis aussi amoureuse de toi, mais..._

La latine, se tendit, elle aurait du le savoir, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ont couché ensemble que ça veut dire que Heather va quitter cette idiot de gars.

_-Mais je suis avec Taylor et je te promets que quand ce sera finit entre nous, je serais toute a toi. _

La brune soupira agacé, agacé d'avoir était si stupide, nan, jamais elle n'aurait pu avoir Heather si facilement... Et peut être que jamais plus elle ne pourrait coucher avec la blonde. Mais une idée lui vint a l'esprit, idée complètement idiote et sûrement que Heather allait dire non, mais... qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

_-Je... Heather, laisses moi être ton amante... Je, dés qu'il ne t'apportera pas ce dont tu as besoin, dés que tu te sentiras seule et que tu auras besoin d'amour... Ou de faire l'amour, appels moi.. Je..._

La brune se stoppa en vue des stupidités qu'elle venait de dire, elle tourna alors son regard vers les yeux bleus de celle qui deviendra son amante.

_ -Nan, désolé, c'était complètement stupide, je... Oublies.._

Naya se leva avec précipitation, mais pourquoi avait elle dit ça ? C'était complètement idiot, jamais Heather n'accepterait, elle descendait les escaliers de sa caravane, elle devait fuir... Aller sur le plateau et faire comme ci de rien était, oui, faire semblant, même si ça allait être très dur quand la blonde allait à son tour arriver. Une main la retint, Naya se retourna et découvrit Heather.

_-Je... Ok..._

La brune restait troublé, ''ok'' ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle voulait bien devenir amantes ou cela voulait dire qu'elle oubliait ?

_-J'ai envie de toi Naya Rivera... Je... Je veux bien qu'on devienne amantes..._

En prononçant ces mots le teint de la blonde était devenu rouge, ce qui fit littéralement craquer l'hispanique qui ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher, de passer une main sur la joue de la blonde et de l'embrasser tendrement. La danseuse semblait surprise au début, mais se détendit et profita de ce doux baiser...

_-Viens, on retourne dans la caravane._

Les mots de Naya avaient été a peine murmurer, mais la jeune américaine avait bien comprit. Les deux filles discutèrent encore un peu, puis elles commencèrent a s'embrasser, a se caresser... Les vêtements tombèrent bientôt sur le sol et les deux filles finirent par faire l'amour dans la caravane de Naya.

Au début tout était doux, les deux filles étaient prudente, ne voulant pas du tout faire mal a l'autre. Puis un jour Heather avait appelé Naya avec rage, Taylor partait pour un mois et il ne l'avait prévu que maintenant, elle se retrouvait donc seule pour la pose de la série. L'hispanique était donc venu chez la blonde, pensant qu'elles allaient juste discuter sur Taylor, que la blonde allait simplement dire qu'il l'énervait et Naya en profiterait pour en rajouter des couches et enfoncer Taylor plus bas qu'il n'était. Mais dés qu'elle pénétra dans la maison elle se retrouva plaquer contre le mur de l'entrée, une paire de lèvres se colla violemment aux siennes. Ses mains furent bloqués contre le mur et une jambe s'immisça entre les siennes, un gémissement ne put s'empêcher de sortir de sa bouche. A ce bruit la jambe de son assaillante commença a faire de petits cercles sur le short en tissus de la latine, l'excitant de plus en plus, ses lèvres furent forcées par la langue de la blonde qui la tenait fermement, un autre gémissement sortit des lèvres pulpeuse de Naya mais fut étouffé par celles d'Heather qui semblait encore plus en colère que l'aurait pensé la brune, elle l'aimait peut être vraiment enfaite... La brune chassa cette pensée et se concentra sur ce qu'Heather et elle faisait. Le genoux intensifia ses cercles sur le sexe déjà humide de l'hispanique, elle voulait plus, elle avait déjà envie que Heather la prenne violemment contre le mur. A vrai dire c'est un peu ce que fit la blonde, celle-ci lâcha les mains de Naya et enleva le t-shirt de son amante. Sa bouche se plaqua directement sur le mamelon de la brune, l'idée que Naya ne portait pas de soutif excita encore plus la danseuse qui se mit avec avidité a lécher le mamelon droit de son amie, de l'autre côté elle faisait rouler le deuxième mamelon entre ses doigts. Les râles de Naya s'intensifiaient, devenant plus fort et donnant de plus en plus envie a la blonde de prendre la jolie brune ici.

La brune hoqueta en sentant les mains de la danseuse déboutonner son short, elle se mordit férocement sa lèvre inférieure, pour ne pas crier, quand la langue d'Heather se posa sur sa culotte trempé. Hemo se mit alors a lécher le clitoris de la brune par dessus le sous-vêtement, puis elle le fit descendre avec empressement et envie. Le ventre de la brune se tordit violemment en sentant la langue d'Heather sur son sexe, le souffle chaud de celle-ci n'arrangeait pas son souffle saccadé.

La danseuse agrippa les cuisses halées de son amante et les écarta, elle s'approcha plus de l'entre jambe de l'hispanique et continue de lécher la brune, elle passa sa langue sur la fente de Naya qui essaya d'étouffer ses nombreux gémissements. Heather remonta sur le petit bout de chaire, en feu, de son amie et commença à le suçoter avec toujours autant d'envie.

Un crie résonna quand la danseuse introduisit deux doigts dans le sexe de la brune, celle-ci sentait qu'elle allait venir, jamais elle ne résisterait a la langues plus les doigts d'Heather sur et en elle. Elle tenta néanmoins de retarder son orgasme et en même temps de ne pas tomber sous les assauts si délicieux de sa blonde. Pour une fois elle remerciait Taylor de lui donner cette si belle partie de jambe en l'air avec son amie.

Quand l'orgasme faucha Naya, celle-ci eut du mal a se retenir de tomber, elle glissa donc sur le sol après avoir crié de plaisir. Son amante retira ses doigts et se releva, regardant la brune haletante d'un regard perçant, puis elle porta ses doigts mouillés a sa bouche, chose qui aurait excité de nouveau Naya si elle n'était pas vidée de toutes forces. Heather déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amie et lui glissa un

_-Bonjour toi..._

Avec un énorme sourire...

Depuis ce jour leurs ébats étaient bien plus diversifiés, des fois sauvage, d'autres fois tendre... Bref, leur relation était merveilleuse, les deux filles savaient que chacune d'elle aimait l'autre, et Heather savait qu'un jour elle devrait quitter Taylor si elle voulait garder Naya, mais une chose la retenait... Peut être qu'elle avait peur, peur que Naya n'assume pas si elle quittait son petit ami pour elle. Donc elle ne le quittait pas, et puis d'une certaine façon elle aimait cette ambiance, devoir faire le mur pour aller voir Naya avait quelque chose de magique... Mais elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait le faire.

Nous sommes a la tournée de Glee, tout le cast est dans un grand hôtel de luxe, ce soir ils jouaient leur dernier concert avant de quitter le Texas et d'aller en Virginie.

Heather et Naya était dans la chambre de la blonde, les deux filles étaient en pleins dans leurs ébats. La brune pénétra la blonde avec douceur et commença de longs vas et viens, néanmoins la danseuse supplia la brune d'accélérer, ce que fit l'hispanique. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son amante et enfonça plus profondément ses doigts ce qui arracha un long gémissement de plaisir de la part de la blonde, celle-ci se cambrait sous le plaisir, sa poitrine se soulevait sans aucune régularité, Heather avait du mal a respirait, mais elle ne disait rien, trop ravagé par Naya pour dire quoi que ce soit. Son ventre se tordit violemment et le nom de son amante résonna dans la pièce. Le corps de la blonde retomba sur le lit suivit de celui de la brune qui se posa juste a côté. Nay' regarda le corps parfait de celle qu'elle aimait, oui, elle était follement amoureuse de Heather Morris et un jour celle-ci l'embrasserait et lui dirait « _je t'aime Naya_ »... Oui, elle l'avait déjà dit, mais quand elle dirait celui là Heather aura quitté cette idiot et les deux filles seront ensemble. Oui, un rêve magnifique...

Deux coups retentirent, qui frappait a la porte ? Heather se redressa et regarda Naya.

_-Non, je t'ai pas prévus de surprise Hemo... Je... Désolée..._

La blonde sourit et embrassa son amie, elle mit le peignoir que l'hôtel donnait et se leva, la brune commença lentement a se rhabiller.

_-Qui est-ce ?_

_ -A ton avis Hony.. ?_

Les deux filles se figèrent, cette voix... C'était celle de Taylor... L'homme était juste derrière cette porte et si il voyait Naya et Heather dans la même chambre, seules, l'une en peignoir avec les cheveux complètement en bataille et la deuxième a peine habillé, le garçon allait de suite comprendre et qui sait ce qu'il allait faire... Naya lança un dernier regard à Heather et partit dans la salle de bain, la fermant a clef pour être sûr. Pendant ce temps la blonde ouvrait la porte, découvrant sa brute de petit ami, celui-ci était en jeans et en t-shirt, il avait une bouteille de champagne a la main et un sourire pervers collé aux lèvres. Il posa rapidement la bouteille et embrassa avec ardeur sa petite amie, celle-ci grimaça, en tout cas elle était sûre de préférer les baisers de Naya que ceux de Taylor.

La brune était dans la salle de bain, elle était assise contre le mur, près du lavabo, sa tête reposé contre le mur qui la séparait de la chambre. Tout se passait assez bien, si on omettait qu'elle était calfeutré dans la salle de bain de son amie car elle ne voulait pas que le petit ami de celle-ci la voie. Un bruit de porte, la voix de ce gros bonnet, des bruits de baisers, de vêtements qui tombe... Le corps de la latine ce crispa, nan, ils... Elle … Ils allaient faire l'amour...

_-Taylor... Stop... On... On devrait pas..._

_ -Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envies de moi ?_

« Non », c'est ce que Heather aurait voulu dire, mais elle répondit juste qu'elle était fatiguée, qu'il serait préférable qu'il le fasse un autre jour. Mais l'homme avait répondu qu'elle exagérait, il venait exprès pour la voir de Californie et elle n'était pas contente, la blonde ne répondit pas et là, l'enfer commença pour Naya...

Elle entendait les gémissements incessant de ce porc, ça devait faire dix minutes que la brune avait la tête dans les bras, elle souffrait, elle en avait marre... Elle vivait la pire torture de sa vie, entendre celle qu'elle aime couchait avec un autre... Mais son malheur empira quand elle l'entendit. Le cœur de l'hispanique se serra, elle venait d'entendre sa blonde gémir... Et vu l'intonation, c'était un gémissement de plaisir. Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre, puis une cascade de larmes dégringolèrent sur son visage. Elle était en larme, son cœur se déchirait a chaque gémissements de la blonde, elle suffoquait... Mais si seulement elle avait su que la blonde simulait et si seulement elle avait su que Heather avait envie de pleurer, de crier et de partir loin de ce garçon... Si seulement Naya avait su que celle qu'elle aimait voulait juste être avec elle en ce moment, la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle l'aime, car oui, Heather avait conscience que la Latina l'entendait et c'est pour ça qu'elle essayait que ses gémissements soient le plus minimes, mais les murs de cet hôtel ne sont pas très isolent...

Un grognement retentit dans la pièce, heureusement ce n'était que Taylor, sinon la brune ne l'aurait pas supporté, un énorme bruit sourd retentit, le cachalot venait sûrement de retomber sur le lit... Lit sur lequel elles avaient l'amour avant lui. La brune pleurait toujours, ses larmes avaient même redoublé car elle s'était rendue conte que cette relation la détruisait, car elle n'était plus sûre qu'un jour Heather la choisisse, oui, elle doutait, et le ''_doute_'' est la chose qui nous fait toujours faire des bêtises.

_-Naya... _

La voix de la blonde la ramena sur terre, néanmoins elle ne réussit pas a retenir ses pleurs ainsi que ses sanglots.

_-Je... Naya, s'il te plaît, ouvres, il faut qu'on parle..._

La brune aurait voulu parler, dire a Heather qu'elle voulait juste réfléchir, se calmer et qu'ensuite elles pourraient parler, mais son corps ne l'écoutait pas, son visage continuait de s'humidifier par toutes ses larmes. Elle était a bout de force et ses pleurs ne semblaient pas s'arrêter.

_-Naya je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... Je t'aime, et je suis désolée de te faire mal..._

La blonde n'eut aucune réponse a part des sanglots, ce qui lui resserra encore plus l'étau autour de son cœur, nan elle n'avait pas voulu ça, elle haïssait Taylor en ce moment, elle le haïssait comme jamais, mais elle se haïssait aussi... Elle avait toujours détesté ceux qui faisait du mal a Naya, ceux qui la peinait, mais la elle avait fait pire, elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Et chaque sanglots de la brune lui donnait envie de pleurer a son tour.

_-Je suis désolée... Je. Elle soupira, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Je vais te laisser, je pense que tu n'as pas envie de me voir... Je, vraiment Naya, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait ça... Je n'aurais pas du.._

Sa voix devenait tremblante, ses yeux s'embuaient, tout son corps commençait a trembler. Elle étouffa un sanglot et se releva, elle devait laisser Naya seule, elle avait été un monstre sans le vouloir vraiment...

Deux heures... Ca faisait deux heures, voir plus que notre latina pleurait, elle était complètement vidé, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle pensait juste, se demandant pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle écouté son instinct ? Pourquoi avait-elle couché avec la danseuse dans cette salle de bain ? Oui, elle n'aurait pas dû, mais non, elle ne regrettait pas, loin de là. La porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit, quelques minutes après ce fut celle de la chambre.

Heather venait de rentrer après une longue balade avec le reste du Cast, elle avait dit que Naya était resté dans sa chambre pour dormir et avoir la forme pour ce soir. D'ailleurs elle s'était demandée si la jeune brune aurait la force de chanter. Elle prépara une tisane pour son amie, sachant pertinemment que celle-ci n'était pas partit vu qu'il restait ses affaire et que quand elle avait demandé a l'accueille si ils l'avaient vu sortir, ils avaient dit non. Elle préparait donc une tisane relaxante, liquide a appliquer sur un coton puis a poser sur les yeux. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et posa le plateau sur son lit, puis elle s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain, elle n'essaya pas de l'ouvrir, non, Naya devait venir d'elle même, de peur de la brusquer.

_ -Naya... Je... Tu dois être crevée et c'est a cause de moi, tu vas être morte ce soir si tu ne te reposes pas, alors s'il te plaît, laisses moi m'occuper de toi en tant qu'amie, juste amie... Je te ramènerais a ta chambre et après tu dormiras... Ne restes pas dans la salle de bain, s'il te plaît... Je..._

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et ce que vu Heather lui serra encore plus le cœur, l'hispanique avait les yeux rouges, son corps tremblait et des larmes coulaient encore. La blonde la prit doucement dans ses bras, la latine se laissa aller et entoura la blonde de ses bras, a ce moment précis elles étaient juste de simples amies. La danseuse emmena l'hispanique a son lit, elle la fit coucher sur ses jambes et trempa le coton dans le thé. Puis elle posa avec délicatesse le coton sur l'un des yeux de son amie et fit de même pour l'autre. La belle brune s'endormit sur les jambes de Heather.

La blonde caressait avec douceur les cheveux ébènes de son amie, elle se sentait toujours horriblement coupable et s'était juré d'accepter ce que Naya dirait, si celle-ci décidait de s'éloigner, alors elle le ferait, même si ça la tuerait...

Naya s'était réveillé une heure avant le show, les deux filles avaient évité tout contact physique et n'avait pas non plus parlé. La tournée se passa avec lenteur pour les deux filles, ne pas se parler était horrible, mais une part d'elle le refusait. Le lendemain Naya était allait voir Heather et lui avait expliquait, expliquait qu'elle avait réfléchie et qu'elles devaient arrêter, être amantes n'était pas un bonne idée, elle ne voulait pas partager la blonde et donc que cette relation la tué a petit feu. Donc, tant que Heather serait avec Taylor Naya serait juste une amie et si un jour la danseuse quittait l'homme, la brune avait certifié a Heather qu'elle tenterait sa chance et qu'elle ferait tout, mais a partir de maintenant elles étaient de simples amies, peut être meilleurs amies, mais pas plus, elles éviteraient les soirées juste entre elles pendant un certains temps, c'est vrai, Dianna et Lea sont très amusantes, donc elles pourraient faire une sortie à 4 et tout...

Il leur fallu presque deux mois avant qu'elles refassent une soirée a deux, a vrai dire Naya savait qu'elle n'était pas prête, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne tenait plus sans sa blonde, sans sentir sa peau, ses doigts, ses lèvres, elle en avait trop besoin, donc elle avait accepté quand Heather lui avait demandé, ça devait faire quelques jours que cette envie lui torturer, vraiment très douloureusement, la tête, mais vu que c'était elle qui avait souhaité s'éloigner, elle ne pouvait pas proposer. Elle avait donc était aux anges quand la blonde lui avait demandé. La soirée aurait pu paraître normale, si on omettait tout les regards langoureux et les nombreuses fois où l'une des filles faisait exprès de se rapprocher de l'autre pour la gêner. Bref, comme beaucoup de gens s'en doute, la soirée s'est terminé dans le lit de la blonde, se faisant l'amour, enfin plutôt se baisant avec hard et passion, toute la frustration s'évapora dans ce rapport. Le lendemain il était obligé qu'une longue discutions suive et c'est donc avec toute logique qu'elle arriva. Les deux filles se rendirent conte qu'elles ne tenaient pas l'une sans l'autre et donc que même si cela tuait Naya, elle ferait avec, car elle en avait besoin et parce qu'elle aimait Heather plus que tout. Sans même vraiment le savoir la jeune hispanique venait de jouer l'avenir de cette relation, après qu'elle soit partit Heather avait comprit, elle avait comprit que Naya n'avait pas peur et qu'elle avait été bête de penser ça. L'amour c'est l'amour, on y change rien, et même si le doute peut rendre fou, la folie est parfois le meilleur des choix. Alors oui, elle allait rompre avec cet idiot de Taylor et tant pis si enfaite Naya l'a rejeté, elle ferait tout pour sortir avec la latine, tout. C'est ainsi que la blonde inversa les places, elle se rapprocha encore plus de Naya et s'éloigna peu à peu de ce qu'elle considérait déjà comme son ex. Bien sûr celui-ci s'énervait quand la danseuse refusait ses avances ou quand celle-ci faisait semblant d'être malade quand il voulait l'emmener a un dîner. Taylor commençait a de plus en plus s'énerver, ce qui lui avait valu d'être mit a la porte par Heather. Le garçon, n'arrangeant rien avait trompé la blonde avec une fille, ce qui aida beaucoup la danseuse pour rompre, elle donna donc un rendez vous a Taylor et a Naya par un bel après midi de printemps, au début elle ne savait pas si elle romprait de suite, elle voulait juste savoir si Taylor serait sympathique avec son ami, car si il l'était peut être qu'il comprendrait qu'elle rompait car elle ne l'aimait plus, mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas, le garçon lançait des millions de piques a la brune qui ne répliquait pas, continuant de parler avec Heather qui se sentait horriblement mal a l'aise. Puis elle explosa, quand Taylor sortit le « _Et sinon, tu dois te taper pleins de mec vu ton corps de pute.. ?_ » Elle s'était levé avec fureur et avait collé une gifle au garçon, son regard était chargé d'une colère sourde et elle lui avait dit...

_-Taylor tais toi, ok ? Nan, tu sais quoi, pars ! Pars, je rompt, j'en ai marre de toi, je sais que tu m'as trompé et tu sais quoi, je ne t'en veux même pas, car je ne t'aime plus ! Alors laisses Naya tranquille et casses toi, adieu, je veux plus te voir dans ma vie, tu n'es qu'un idiot, un abrutie... Adieu Taylor._

L'homme était resté abasourdie pendant plusieurs minutes, ainsi que la Latina, puis le visage de l'homme s'était tordu dans une grimace de colère, il s'était levé et avait crié qu'il s'en fichait et que de toutes façon il avait bien comprit qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, et après avoir presque insulté la blonde, il se tourna vers Naya et lui sortit « _de toute façon tu devrais la satisfaire_ ». C'est ainsi que Heather Morris fut célibataire pour le plus grand plaisir de sa meilleure amie/amante/futur petite-amie. Les deux actrices avaient ensuite quittés le café et étaient partit chez Naya. Celle-ci avait remercié Heather d'avoir fait ça, l'hispanique ne savait même pas pourquoi elle disait ça, Heather ne l'avait sûrement pas fait pour elle, mais elle lui en était comme même reconnaissante.

_ -De rien, je ferais tout pour toi Naya, je t'aime..._

**Fin Histoire.**

Oui, tout, Heather avait fait beaucoup de choses pour Naya et celle-ci lui en serra reconnaissante jusqu'à sa mort. La brune serra la couverture contre elle, elle était amoureuse de la femme la plus merveilleuse de toutes et Naya en était fière, elle avait de la chance et elle le savait. La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit après un bruit de clef, la brune releva la tête, même si elle savait déjà qui s'était, elle devait se lever, aller la voir, l'embrasser et lui dire. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit, la brune se leva et sauta presque dans les bras de sa petite-amie.

_-Hey, je suis contente de te revoir mon coeur._

_ -Tu peux pas savoir a quel point tu m'as manqué Hemo... Je t'aime._

_ -Je t'aime aussi Bee._

Les deux filles s'embrassèrent doucement, heureuse de se retrouver après cette longue journée, de boulot pour une et de nostalgie pour l'autre. La blonde serra doucement son amante contre elle, aah ce qu'elle était heureuse de la retrouver, de pouvoir de nouveau sentir le parfum de sa Naya... Pouvoir la toucher... Tout ça l'avait terriblement manqué pendant toute cette journée, mais maintenant elle était là, et elle allait en profiter... Naya se colla encore plus a sa Blondie, profitant le plus longtemps de ce gros câlin.

_-Je ferais tout pour toi mon ange... Tout..._

**Fiiiiiin :D alors ? C'était bien ? Je vais terminer le SOWK et vous l'aurez ce week end. **

**Bisous, love you !**


End file.
